Heroes are Made, But Legends are Born
by Pyromanic519
Summary: A young Naruto leaves Konoha at the age of 8, to train with one of the legendary sannin. What will happen when he returns? Rated T for violence, and mild cussing. Rating may be changed. This story will be updated eventually, but probably not for awhile.
1. The Struggle

A small boy walked out of his apartment, and locked his door. He knew it was time to eat, but all he had was expired milk, so he decided to go to his favorite stand, Ichiraku Ramen, for lunch. He needed something to eat until his monthly groceries were delivered to him. As Naruto walked down the streets with his head down, he could hear many jeers and insults being thrown at him. Along with several projectiles.

"Get out of here Demon Brat!"

"Someone should teach you some manners! Showing your face here is just shameful!"

"A boy like that would never have any manners Dear."

Naruto didn't even flinch at these comments. He had heard it all before. Then he felt something smashed into his face. He looked down and saw a broken eggshell and some yolk, and realized that he was being attacked. He bolted, and a crowd formed behind him. Although this wasn't new either, this was the part he hated. The villagers chucked anything they could find at him. Rocks, sticks, and even the occasional dead rat were sent flying past Naruto, who just ran faster. And then he froze. A man with spiky white hair, and a cloth mask covering his mouth and his headband covering his left eye, was standing in front of him with his visible eye set in a glare.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else Demon! You killed too many people, and it ends here!" He roared angrily. Naruto didn't have any idea what he was talking about. The man moved his hands so fast that Naruto could only see blurs. The man's hand came down, and it began to glow and sparkle with bright electricity. Naruto cowered, and shrunk into a corner. He knew what people like this man were called, for he had heard the word many times before. Ninja. Naruto had never met one before, but this was not the way he had thought he would. As the man charged him, Naruto clenched his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow that would end his life. It never came. He heard the crackle of electricity, but it was still a few feet away from him.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the white haired man frozen in place. Naruto saw that looked around and saw a man looking at the electric user, and saw him frown.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Kakashi?!"

"I was going to kill the demon! He doesn't deserve to live! And the boy doesn't deserve to have him inside him!"

"Well at least it's not against the boy." The other man said, shaking his head.

"Why did you stop me Shikaku?" The white haired man named Kakashi asked.

"Hokage's orders." The man named Shikaku said. He turned to the angry crowd of villagers, and said in an angry, commanding voice, "Go! Unless you want me to report you to the Hokage for treason!"

The crowd scattered.

"Shikaku, that Demon killed my sensei! I, of all people, have a right to kill it!"

"You will not kill an innocent boy, just for revenge against a demon!" Shikaku said angrily.

"Fine." Kakashi said in an angry whisper.

"Young boy, I'm sorry for that." He said to Naruto, before vanishing into thin air. Naruto still had no idea what anyone was saying. As his savior approached him, Naruto fainted.

……

"_Where am I?"_

"_**We're in your mind Kit."**_

_Naruto jumped in shock and looked up to see a giant red fox behind a cage._

"_W-who the… What the… Who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked in shock._

"_**I'll tell you later. First, I need to discuss a few things with you."**_

_Naruto gulped._

"_**First off, I could crush you in an instant, if it didn't mean that I would die too.**_

_**Second, I have no intention of hurting you, because**_

_**That would, once again, affect me. And **_

_**I have nothing against you.**_

_**And finally, if I were you, I'd lay off on the cussing when you wake up."**_

"_Why?" Naruto asked confused._

"_**Because you're in the Hokage's office."**_

"_What? What'd I do?" Naruto said in a panic._

"_**Beats me Kit."**_

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto repeated his initial questions._

"_**In order, I am The Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest of all Demons, and the reason why most of the villagers hate you. You may call me Kyuubi. **__(1) __**And we're in the cage that that accursed man you called the Yondaime Hokage sealed me in. I live inside you Kit." **_

"_Ummm, okay?" Naruto said, not really sure what to say. At least this explained what had happened earlier, and why all the villagers hated him._

"But that's all I can tell you for now, so I must send you back to the real world… And… I'm sorry."

_Naruto looked shocked at what the fox said._

"_Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked. He didn't expect the most powerful demon in the world and possibly other worlds to apologize._

"I'm sorry for what I've caused for you. I can assure you that your father would be disappointed in me."

_And before Naruto could respond, he was sitting up in the Hokage's office, with a room full of men, and one woman, looking at him._

"What the heck?!" Was all that Naruto could say.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Naruto." Said an old man in a chair. He took a pipe out of his mouth, and looked at Naruto. Naruto knew this man as the Hokage, and the man who was like a kind old Grandfather to him. And that's actually what he called him, only more familiarly.

"What's going on Gramps?" Naruto asked. Some of the people in the room sweat dropped at Naruto's name for the Hokage.

"Show him some respect you little brat!"

"That's enough Ebisu. I will not have you disrespecting Naruto. He does show me respect, by calling me what he sees me by. I have always insisted that people don't call me Hokage." The old man said calmly. The man who had dark glasses on immediately put on a remorseful face.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Naruto." He said with a bow to both of them.

"So Naruto, would you care to explain what happened?" The Hokage asked kindly.

Naruto recounted his little excursion, and the events that followed. The Hokage's frown grew larger as Naruto retold the tale.

"I see." He said as Naruto finished. He stood up and paced, deep in thought, for minutes. He finally stopped.

"Alright. Naruto, I want you to stay here tonight. No leaving. I'll set up a bed, and get you something to eat. Until I can contact a certain someone, that's how it's going to be from now on. You'll live with me." He said urgently. Everyone in the room just stared.

"Are you serious. Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran up and hugged the old man.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama! The Demon Bra- Naruto, staying with you?!" Ebisu cut himself off at the glare the Hokage gave him.

"Yes. Naruto will live with me temporarily. It's best for him. Now I want all of you to leave so that I can talk to Naruto alone." He said simply. They left, and they all cast curious glances at Naruto. Naruto's attention was drawn by the glance from the woman. She had skin as pale as her eyes, and purple hair. She wore white clothes, and Naruto could easily see the veins around her eyes. Naruto felt uncomfortable at this stare, because he felt as if she was searching him. She gave him a small smile, and left the room.


	2. A New Friend

Naruhina43: Holamos bitches! This is your author and friend (Sort of) with the second chapter of Heroes and Legends (Short version of the name)! Now I'm glad that some of you were happy enough with this story to add it to your favorites, and story alerts, but please: REVIEW! I'm serious, I feed off of reviews! I need to get some feedback! Please enjoy, and once again, REVIEW!

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Hokage had proposed that Naruto live with him temporarily. Naruto had never been happier. Throughout his time there, he had hardly ever left the Hokage's side. He only left when he was in meetings, or when he requested it. Either way, Naruto always left, only reluctantly. He actually made a friend his age. It had been when the Kazekage had come to visit. He had brought three children with him, youngest of which was a shy, red-headed, carrying a teddy bear at his side. When Naruto had waited in the halls while the two Kages met, he found them wandering, exploring the building. The older of the two smirked at him, but the young boy just shied away. Naruto felt sad, thinking that they had heard of who he was. He looked down and tried his best to walk past them with his head up, but it went down as soon as he passed them. He continued walking, when a few minutes later, her turned a corner, and noticed the children following him.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly with his head still down. This got a reaction from the older twins.

"Don't talk to us like that! Do you know who we are?" The older boy asked. He had a strange bundle on his back, and had purple lines of make-up on his face. Naruto took in his appearance, and decided that if people like this were going to get angry at him fo r no reason, ten it was time to stand up for him self.

"Well it looks like you're a purple make-up wearing, stuck up freak." Naruto responded. He didn't know why he said it, but he did. The older girl snickered, while the boy just looked pissed.

"That's it you little punk! I hope you like the taste of fist!" He said, walking up to Naruto and lifting him up by the collar. Naruto didn't even struggle. He just let it happen, not looking at him.

"Silent type huh? Good, I don't like it when they complain." He said menacingly. He raised his fist, but it wouldn't come down. It was covered in sand.

"Leave him alone." The small boy said angrily. Both older siblings flinched and backed away. The sand went back to him, and circled around the small boy. Naruto stood there, with his mouth agape. He had never seen sand do that.

"T-thanks." He said shyly. He smiled at the boy. The small boy looked surprised, and smiled back. They approached each other, and looked the other over. The older siblings just looked on in fear. If their little brother made a friend, then that would mean he would be happy. That rarely ever happened. Normally the friend was dead in a few weeks.

"So what's you're name?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I'm Gaara. What's you're name." He said quietly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto replied excitedly. The boy with the make-up rolled his eyes. Naruto walked away with Gaara and they talked.

After awhile, Naruto's smile was replaced with a thinking frown, while Gaara wore the smile that he hardly ever used.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?" Naruto said tentatively.

"Okay." Gaara said quietly. He also apparently rarely used his voice either.

"Gaara, when you did that sand thing, how did you do it?" Naruto asked bluntly. Gaara frowned.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Gaara asked in a scared voice.

"No, I think I already know. Gaara, do you have something inside you too?" Naruto asked sadly. Gaara looked shocked.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that you have something inside you too?" He asked back. Naruto nodded his head. He then heard a voice in his head.

"**Kit. I need to talk to you."**

"Not now Kyuubi-san." Naruto said aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" Gaara asked with a confused smile on his face. He had met a boy who was like him, and who accepted him.

"I'm talking to the big fuzz-ball in my body." Naruto said with a grin.

"**Don't call me that Kit." **Kyuubi said angrily.

"Was that him?" Gaara asked quickly.

"Hm? You can hear him too?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I think it had something to do with my… Prisoner." Gaara said, repeating the words that villagers had used to describe the thing inside him.

"**I would assume so too. It's nice to meet you Gaara." **Kyuubi said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Gaara said to Naruto. He didn't know where else to talk to.

"**Anyway Kit, I need to talk to you about your future." **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked to thin air.

"**I want to train you. I know the Hokage is planning something, and I want to make sure you can protect yourself."** Kyuubi said seriously.

"You mean you think that Gramps is going to try an hurt me?" Naruto asked angrily.

"**I never said that. I just meant that you should be prepared, and that I want to be the one to prepare you." **Kyuubi said heatedly.

"Oh. Alright, sorry Kyuubi-san." Naruto said in an apologetic voice.

"**So in order to prepare you, I'm going to train you how to use my chakra. You can use it little by little to make you stronger." **Kyuubi explained.

"Really! Will it help me do things like that man and his electric ball thing?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"**Indirectly, yes. But you'll have to learn how to do it by yourself." **Kyuubi said seriously. Naruto pouted.

"But that's not fair! Can't you teach me to do something like that?" He complained. Gaara just sat back and watched his friend argue with himself.

"**Yes, but not until you completely master your chakra control. Anything less than perfection could kill you if you were do these Jutsu." **Kyuubi said solemnly. Naruto gulped and thanked the fox in a shaky voice. Then a voice rang out behind them.

"Gaara! How many times have I told you not to walk away alone?!" A man in a blue hat and face veil asked angrily.

"But father, I wasn't alone. I was with Naruto." Gaara replied calmly. The man gave Naruto a quick look. He instantly calmed down.

"So you're the Naruto the Hokage told me about?" He asked Naruto, who gave a frightened nod. The man laughed.

"Well then, I must ask both of you to come with me." He said in a calming voice. Naruto and Gaara nodded and followed him. He led them to the Hokage's office. They took a seat next to each other and looked up to the two Kages. The Hokage went first.

"Well first, I want to introduce myself. Gaara, I am the Hokage. My name is Sarutobi." He said. Gaara muttered a small "Hi", in response.

"Secondly, as I'm sure you have both found out by now, you each hold something inside you, that gives you immense power." He said. Naruto burst out.

"And makes people treat us like dirt!"

"Yes that too. But you don't have to worry about that now." The Hokage said calmingly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because I have made… Arrangements, for the both of you to leave your villages for several years. You will come back stronger, and will be able to spend more time with each other." He reasoned. Naruto and Gaara smiled incredibly happy smiles.

"Really?! When? What are we going to do? Why both of us?" Naruto asked without stopping for breath.

"Yes. I have arranged for the both of you to leave your villages, and travel abroad with one of the strongest ninja in the world. In fact if I'm not mistaken, that's him now." He said as knock could be heard from the door.

"Are you ready?" A voice came from behind.

"Yes Jiraiya, you may come in now." The Hokage said loudly.

An old man with long, spiky white hair, and a red, green, and grey robe flowing down him walked in.

"Naruto, Gaara, this is Jiraiya. He'll be your sensei from now on."

* * *

Naruhina43: Well that certainly was interesting. Sorry if anyone seemed out of character, but I don't really do well with younger versions of the kids. I'm basing Gaara off of the little I've seen from the flashbacks. Also, in every chapter, I will have a guest, so please send me ideas for guests and topics to talk about.

Naruto: Yeah, because that's what makes this story good!

Naruhina43: GET OUT OF HERE! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review!

Naruto: Yeah, he really needs some advice.

Naruhina43: I SAID GET OUT!


	3. Before Departure

Naruhina43: Hey people! It's Naruhina43 with the third chapter of Heroes and legends! (Once again, that's the short name) Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!  


* * *

Naruto and Gaara gasped, then looked at their respective Kage.

"S-sensei? You mean like ninja teacher?" Naruto asked in disbelief. The Hokage smiled, and nodded.

"Really Father?" Gaara asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Yes. I think it would be a good idea." The Kazekage said in an emotionless voice. The two boys looked at each other with a large grin.

"So these are the two kids you told me about Sensei?" The white haired man asked.

"Yes Jiraiya, their names are Naruto and Gaara. They'll be your students." Sarutobi agreed.

"Well, I hope they have a heck of a lot of energy, because I'm gonna run them ragged." The man named Jiraiya said evilly. The boys gulped.

"Don't worry boys, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Sarutobi said with a smile. _"Of course knowing him, he could very well be telling the truth."_

The boys sighed with relief.

"Alright shrimps, I'll give you one day to gather all your stuff. Tomorrow, I'll come to your places, and pack it, …" He paused and took a scroll from off of his back.

"Here." He said happily.

"How's all our stuff gonna fit in there?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Would you like to see?" Jiraiya asked in an irritated voice.

"Jiraiya!" Sarutobi said warningly. Jiraiya sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I won't put him in it. Now both of you go get ready. We leave early tomorrow morning!" Jiraiya said in a commanding voice.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, and ran out the door, but Gaara didn't follow.

"Father, how will I do that? My things are back in the sand country." He said to his father.

"I know, I have already packed all your things." The Kazekage said calmly. Gaara beamed.

"Thank you." He said.

"Now, since you'll be leaving early tomorrow, go say goodbye to your siblings, and then you'll be living with Naruto tonight." The Kazekage said with a beam of his own.

"Really? Why?" Gaara asked, while Naruto jumped with joy.

"Because we need to sleep in tomorrow." The Kazakage said calmly.

"Alright." Gaara said happily.

"Come on Gaara, let's go!" Naruto begged from the doorway. Gaara smiled and ran out with him.

"I think they're going to like this training. Naruto in particular has inhuman amounts of stamina for someone so young." Sarutobi said with a proud smile.

"Do they know about their prisoners?" Jiraiya asked quizzically.

"Yes. Gaara was told by his father, and Naruto found out about a month ago." Sarutobi said gravely.

"Well that makes it easier for me. I didn't really want to tell them anyway. Do they know about each other's?"

"I have no idea." Sarutobi said calmly.

"Well hopefully they do, 'cause I don't know how to tell them." Jiraiya said casually.

"We'll just have to ask them." Sarutobi said wisely. Now that he looked at it, Jiraiya thought that was an obvious answer.

"Alright, I'll ask them tomorrow." He said and walked out. Sarutobi let out a sigh.

"I just hope they don't inherit his pervert side." He said to the desk…

………

"So Gaara, how long do you think we'll be training?" Naruto asked excitedly to his new, and only, friend.

"He said a few years." Gaara said with a nervous smile. Apparently it was still relatively new for him.

"I wonder how many that means. Do you know?" Naruto asked excitedly. Gaara shrugged.

"This is so cool! Finally I get to be a ninja! And Old Man said I'm gonna be really good. We're gonna be unstoppable!" Naruto laughed and started running the last quarter mile to his house, Gaara close at his heels.

On the way, he noticed that the villagers looked on at him with angry glares, and Gaara with curious looks. He stopped at his door, and reached into his pocket to take out his keys, but he couldn't find them.

"Crud, I must have dropped them when I was running." He said loudly.

"I can get us in." Gaara said quietly. Naruto stood back, and Gaara made his sand seep into the key hole. After a few seconds, they heard a click and the door swung open.

"That is so cool!" Naruto said in awe. Gaara thanked him, and walked in. Naruto followed.

"So this is where you live?" Gaara asked, looking around at the small apartment. Naruto nodded.

"It's the biggest I could get. I have a guest room, so you can sleep there." Naruto said. Gaara payed more attention to the dirty floor, with random scrolls, along with chopsticks and empty noodle cups littering the floor. Apparently he didn't have much company, or he just didn't mind the filth.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." He muttered quietly. Naruto stopped ranting about his apartment, and looked at him.

"It's fine. That's what friends are for, right?" Naruto said happily. Gaara froze at the word "Friend."

"Thanks."

Naruto smiled at him, and began searching his apartment for anything that he might want to bring with him on his many year long journey…

………

"So Father, Gaara is really leaving for years on a training "Mission?"

"Yes Temari. He's going to be travelling with Jiraiya. I've told you of him haven't I?"

"Yes Father. Did see the boy he was with?" Temari asked sternly.

"Yes." The Kazekage said calmly.

"Well he's a bastard! Do you know what he called me?" The boy with purple face make-up asked angrily from the couch.

"No."

"He called me a purple make-up wearing stuck up bastard!" He said in an outrage.

"All of which you are." The Kazekage said with a hint of smugness.

"Well, you know what happens to Gaara's friends. They die." Temari said with a small grin.

"Yes, but this is no ordinary boy." The Kazekage said emotionlessly,

"... Father, you don't mean that he's a, d-demon too?" Temari asked nervously.

"That's exactly what I mean." He said with a smirk at his daughter's reaction.

"Oh crap! That means I nearly beat the snot out of a demon!" Kankuro said wildly from the couch.

"But, he didn't seem like Gaara. It was like he didn't care about the demon." Temari said disbelievingly.

"Well even if they are demon holders, they're as human as us." The Kazekage said wisely. Kankuro snorted.

"And humans all have different ways of handling situations. While Gaara was continually tormented by villagers, the mental strain became too much, and he finally snapped. Where as Naruto most likely built up a mask, and managed to find solace with those who didn't hate him. Like The Hokage, he treated Naruto like family, where as I was busy, and you two treated him like a monster." The Kazekage said. His normally emotionless face and voice was now full of regret.

"Gaara will be leaving tomorrow. If you want to say goodbye, I suggest you say it to him before dark. Here is where he's staying." The Kazekage said, producing a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Yes Father." Temari said with guilt in her voice.

"Well I'm not. Human or not, he's still a psychotic killer." Kankuro said dismissively from the couch.

"That attitude is exactly why Gaara's like he is." Temari said scathingly. Kankuro scoffed. Temari broughtthe large fan that she caried around with her an inch from Kankuro's face, smashing the couch in half.

"Alright, alright, I'll come. No need to take off my head." Kankuro said quickly.

"Well maybe if I knocked some sense into you, you'd be easier to tolerate." Temari scolded, and headed out the door, with Kankuro following reluctantly behind her.

* * *

Naruhina43: Hey everybody! That was chapter 3 and now, it's time for our guests!

Temari: Hey.

Kankuro: What's up?

Naruhina43: Not much. So what do you guys think of the story so far?

Temari: Eh, it's not that bad. At least Gaara's finally being treated better.

Kankuro: I don't act like that!

Temari: You just did moron.

Kankuro: WHo's side are you on?

Temari: Not your's, that's for sure.

Naruhina43: Do you guys always fight this much?

Temari and Kankuro: Yes!

Naruhina43: Alright. Continue. While these guys settle this, I'm going to get started on myother story updstes. I'll see you next time!


	4. Friendly Discussions: Leaving Home

Naruhina43: Hey people! This is chapter 4 of Heroes and Legends! It's one of two chapters that I'm uploading at the same time, so I hope you enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Knock Knock Knock.

Naruto got up from the pile of stuff on his floor to get the door. He opened it slowly, and gulped as he saw Gaara's older siblings. He backed away.

"W-what are you doing here? I didn't do anything! Don't hurt me!" Naruto said deliriously. Kankuro sighed in annoyance.

"Kid we're not here for you. We wanted to walk to Gaara." He said trying to calm himself down.

"O-ok. Gaara, you have some visitors!" Naruto shouted out. Gaara walked into the room. He looked away as soon as he saw his siblings.

"Gaara, can we talk to you? In private?" Temari asked kindly. Naruto got the hint and left.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked in a flat voice.

"Well we heard you were leaving tomorrow and… We wanted to say we're sorry." Temari said guiltily. Kankuro didn't look at Gaara, but nodded his head in agreement.

"What?" Gaara asked still in that emotionless voice. He always acted this way towards his siblings, because he knew they didn't trust him, so he didn't trust them.

"We're sorry. Dad told us about how you must feel about how you've been treated, and we wanted to say we're sorry." Temari said with her head down. Gaara glared.

"Get out."

Temari and Kankuro stared.

"W-what?"

"Get out." Gaara repeated.

"Why?" Kankuro asked indignantly.

"You think you know how I felt? You look at me, and you think you can tell what I've been through?" Gaara asked angrily, his eyes held a demonic hatred in them.

"Gaara, we're sorry."

"YOU DON'T KNOW SORRY! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I HAVE TO WALK THROUGH THOSE DAMN STREETS WITH PEOPLE CURSING ME, AND COWERING IN FEAR OF ME! I CAN'T MAKE FRIENDS BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU SPREAD RUMORS OF ME BEING A DEMON!" Gaara screamed. Temari and Kankuro backed away.

"SEE! YOU BACK AWAY IN FEAR!" Gaara continued to scream in a deranged rage. Naruto ran out and saw Gaara blowing up in anger.

"Gaara calm down!" Naruto begged. Gaara turned around and saw Naruto approaching him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Gaara yelled angrily.

"Make me!" Naruto challenged Gaara. He knew Gaara could easily kill him, but he needed to help.

"Naruto I'm warning you! Stay out of this!" Gaara said not as loud as before. He was still shocked by Naruto's challenge. Was he really stupid enough to do that?

"No! You're my friend, and you're not acting like the Gaara I know! If this is the real Gaara, then I'm not sure I like what I see!" Naruto said angrily.

All three of the sand siblings froze at the word friend. Gaara suddenly freaked. He let out a torrent of sand that piled around Naruto, nearly suffocating him. Naruto tried to yell, but he couldn't. He saw Gaara standing there, his hand stretched out, almost as if he was trying to grab something.

"Why would you go so far for me?" He asked quietly. He was actually afraid.

"Because we're the same." Naruto said in his last breath. He suddenly fainted as the sand went back to Gaara. Gaara stared at his hands with a horrified look on his face. He broke down in sobs. Kankuro rushed over to Naruto to check for a pulse, while Temari bent down next to Gaara. She had never seen him cry. She had seen him freak out, but she had never known he could cry over hurting someone. She tried to hug him, but the sand prevented her from touching him. She broke into sobs as well, because she couldn't help her little brother. Even if he was a demonic jinchuriiki (I don't know how to spell it) who hated everyone, he was still human, and had emotions, whether he showed them or not. Gaara heard the sobs and looked up. He saw his older sister trying to put her arms around him, and sobbing harder than he was.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered quietly. He made his sand seep away and held his sister. Temari was shocked, but she hugged her little brother back, and slowly rocked him, just their mother rocked her when she was little. They stayed like that for awhile, until Kankuro came over.

"As touching as this little family moment is, Dad told us to be home before it gets dark."

Gaara looked up, and immediately let go. He backed away, and knelt next to Naruto, trying to ignore the embarrassed feeling in his gut.

"Is he gonna be okay?" He asked Kankuro.

"He'll be fine. Just fainted, nothing serious. He'll wake up in a little while." Kankuro said with a smirk. He put on a serious face, and walked over to Gaara.

"Gaara, I know we've been horrible to you, and I know you didn't deserve it. But we're brothers, and I want you to know that I take back everything that I've ever said. I'm sorry, and I'm gonna miss you when you're gone." He said guiltily. He gave Gaara a quick hug, and stood up.

"Well, it's been interesting, but we've gotta go, otherwise Dad's gonna blow a gasket." Kankuro said, regaining his arrogant tone of voice. He smiled at Gaara, and Temari stood up beside him.

"As strange as it may seem, Kankuro's right. We have to go. Good luck with your training Gaara-kun." Temari said happily, and walked out.

"And tell Naruto the same thing from us." Kankuro said with a smirk, and left, closing the door behind him. Gaara just sat there, staring off into space. He finally smiled. At least his family appreciated him. That was a big step up. He wondered why they suddenly changed their minds…

………

"Alright, are you guys ready to go?" Jiraiya asked the two small boys. They nodded, as Jiraiya sealed all of there things in to two separate scrolls. They tied them to their bags, and swung their backpacks onto their backs. They had their gear on, and they walked out of the apartment, locking it for the last time for years. They walked through the village, with many people casting them curious glances and glares. They finally walked out of the gates. Naruto stopped and looked back at them. He glared and raised his fist.

"I swear… I will show you everything I can be!" He yelled defiantly.

"Come on Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled from up ahead. Naruto turned around, and ran to catch up…

………

"So you realized who he is?" Sarutobi asked the woman with purple hair. She nodded. And smiled.

"So you know he's Kushina's son?" He asked seriously. She nodded again.

"Yes. I think I could tell my sister's son for who he is. He has her same sense of humor." She said with a fond smile.

"So what do you intend to do about him?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"I'll teach him the ways of the Hyuga. He may not have the Byakugan, but I'm sure he could pick up on at least the basics." She said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure about his inability to use the Byakugan. Do you know what the Kyuubi's eyes can do?" He said seriously. The woman with purple hair shook her head.

"The Kyuubi's eyes can copy in Jutsu, or Bloodlimit. In other words, it's like the sharingan, in the fact that it can copy an opponent's abilities." Sarutobi explained.

"Or an allies abilities." The woman said wisely.

"Yes, Konita, even an ally's powers." Sarutobi agreed.

"I only wish I could have told him before he left." She said guiltily.

"You can tell him when he gets back. In four years." Sarutobi said comfortingly.

"You're right. I'll just have to wait. Thank you for meeting me Hokaga-sama." Konita said with a bow. She left, and closed the door.


	5. During the Training

Naruhina43: Alright, so this is a pretty bad chapter, I know, but I wanted to show sneak peaks at their progress through training, and this is what came out. I hope it's not too bad. Also just a note for those of you who don't know. In this story (And I think in the anime) Naruto is a wind style chakra, so that's what I made him in this story. And I just made Gaara an earth style because of sand being part of the earth, and he already controls sand... so yeah that's what I did. Please enjoy, and please review!

* * *

1st year into training

"Alright you two, you two have now mastered chakra control. Or at least, normal chakra control. Now over the next few years, I'm going to make a deal with Kyuubi and Shukaku. I want you two to train with them on how to control their chakra." Jiraiya said seriously.

"But I've been doing that since we left. Kyuubi's been teaching me." Naruto said confusedly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"I though it was obvious." Naruto said with a shrug. Jiraiya let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

………

2nd year of training

"Hey Ero-Sensei, check me out!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya saw an orange blur speed by him. He gaped as he saw Naruto riding a board made out of earth, with a small tornado under it. He was riding it like a skateboard. Except it was more like a hover board, because it didn't seem to be affected by the rough ground. It could also get higher and lower as Naruto raised the tornado's height. Gaara smiled as he saw his brother blow dust clouds as he flew across the desert. Naruto came to a stop about five feet from Jiraiya.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" He asked in amazement.

"It was easy. Gaara made me an earth board, and I used my wind control to make it mobile. I invented the hover board!" Naruto said happily.

"Well at least now you won't complain about walking so much." Jiraiya said with a sigh. Naruto responded by grabbing the edge of his board, and blowing a torrent of dust in Jiraiya's face.

"Well anyway, I want you to practice your wind Jutsu. The hover board is cool, but it won't help much in a fight." Jiraiya said commandingly. Naruto jumped off his board.

"Alright, now show me how gar you've gotten on the Jutsus I taught you." He continued.

"Alright!" Naruto ran through a series of hand-signs, and shouted "Wind style! Wind Barrier Jutsu!" A giant semi-sphere stirred up around him. It grew in strength and became a torrent of dirt and wind. A large gust of wind streamed out in all directions.

"Alright Naruto that's enough!" Jiraiya said trying hard not to inhale dust.

Naruto stopped.

"Alright, how about the wall?"

Naruto ran through more hand signs. Then he yelled:

"Wind Style! Wind Wall Jutsu!" And a large shimmering mass appeared. It flew at Jiraiya and knocked him down.

"That wasn't funny! But it looks like your doing well on it. Now let's try a new one." Jiraiya said getting up, and brushing himself off. Naruto let out a shout of excitement.

"Alright! New Jutsu!" Jiraiya chuckled, and ran Naruto through the hand signs

………

3rd year of training

"Alright Shrimps, we're half way done with our training. You've both come far, but now it's time to move on the big stuff. Now the Jutsu I'm going to show you are very advanced, and you're going to need to apply everything you've learned to use them." Jiraiya said commandingly.

"Alright! New Jutsu!" Naruto yelled again. He seemed to be yelling that a lot.

"Now calm down. Before I show you those new Jutsu, I need to teach you a new one, that shouldn't be too hard. It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"A stupid clone? What use is that going to be?" Naruto asked indignantly. Jiraiya made a hand sign, and a clone popped up.

"Try and destroy it." Jiraiya challenged.

"Easy." Naruto said, and charged. He brought out a long katana and tried to swipe the clone, but it grabbed Naruto's arm, and swung him over his shoulder, and gave him a dirt sandwich. It poofed away.

"What kind of clone was that?!" Naruto said spitting out dirt, and glaring at Jiraiya.

"That was a shadow clone. It's solid, and whatever knowledge it gains, it transmits back to you when it gets destroyed." Jiraiya said with a smile. Naruto shrugged.

"Alright then teach it to me, so we can get to the big stuff!" Naruto said loudly, and got up. Jiraiya just sighed.

…………

last year of training.

"Alright you guys. You've come far. When we started you were pathetic. But now you're warriors, easily high level chunnin. Now is when I'm going to say, that is the last year that I'll be able to teach you. Next year, you'll both go back, and you can show how much you can do, despite what anyone thinks of you." Jiraiya said proudly to the two boys in front of him. Gaara and Naruto smiled at each other. Then Naruto frowned. He didn't want to go back. He had become too attached to his small family. Yes his family. He had come to see Jiraiya as a father. A perverted, slightly crazy father, but a caring father also. And Gaara, was closer than a brother to him. They had bonds beyond just friends, and brothers. They had been through the same treatment, and events. Yes he would be sad when it came time to return home, but at least now he could show just how much he could do.

"So let's spend this last year as mainly review, but with a few new tricks through out. We'll spend it in leisure, and get to know each other before we depart. We'll spend it as a family." Jiraiya said with a large smile. Naruto beamed. For once he was happy at the news of no training. Finally just getting to spend some time with his family, around people who didn't know about their prisoners, and treated them like anyone else.

"Alright, we'll continue with our sword lessons for the next few weeks. Starting now, we'll work for a few hours, then find a nice restaurant." Jiraiya said happily. Naruto shrugged, and pulled out his two katanas, and got ready to fight with Gaara.

………

End of last year of training.

Two blurs slash at each other. They zoom around the large grassy, tree filled field. Suddenly they stop.

"Alright you two, time to go!"

The two blurs stopped, and they revealed themselves to be Naruto and Gaara. (Who else would they be?) They suddenly poofed away.

"Aw man Ero-sensei! We were just getting started!" Naruto said coming out with Gaara from the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Well too bad. We have to finish the last part of the trek to Konoha." Jiraiya said with a frown. Naruto's face fell.

"Back to the hell hole." He said outloud.

"Alright, I know you're not happy, but we'll be there in a couple hours, so I want you to at least try to act normal. Or at least your version of normal." Jiraiya said smugly.

"Whatever." Naruto said in a gloomy voice.

Jiraiya sighed, and they walked in silence. Naruto decided to let off some gloom, by getting on his hover board, and zooming around as fast as he could around the small group. This continued for awhile, before Naruto finally got off. They stopped in front of a pair of large wooden gates.

"Alright guys, we're finally home." Jiraiya said in a distant voice.

"Great. Just great." Naruto whispered to himself. He rolled his eyes, and walked into the village.


	6. Coming Home

Naruhina43: Hey people I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As Naruto walked through the gates, he felt a feeling of dread wash over him. He walked down the streets with Gaara and Jiraiya, on their way to see the Hokage. Naruto couldn't believe that he was back here. Four years away had made him believe that he wouldn't have to go back, that he could just enjoy life as a ninja in training. But now that he was back here, he was surprised by the lack of hostile looks. Jiraiya seemed to read his thoughts and said quietly.

"They don't recognize you yet. It's been too long for them to realize who you are. But they'll eventually notice that you're back." He explained. Naruto gave a sarcastic grin and said in an equally sarcastic voice: "Thanks, that makes me feel loads better."

"Don't worry Naruto. You can handle anything they say or do to you." Gaara said in a monotone. Anyone who didn't know him would think he was being cold, but Naruto knew better.

"Thanks Gaara." He said gratefully.

They walked through the halls of the Hokage's building, and finally stopped outside the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other side. Naruto opened the door and saw the Hokage smiling.

"Old Man!" Naruto yelled and ran to hug his grandfather figure.

"It's so good to see you again Naruto." The Hokage said hugging Naruto back. He let go and turned to Jiraiya and Gaara.

"And it's good to see you two back safe and sound." He said shaking Jiraiya's hand.

"Thank you." Jiraiya said casually.

"Did everything go well?"

"There were no problems. They are incredibly strong now." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Well I look forward to having a chance to see your skills." The Hokage said happily.

The boys bowed and thanked him.

"Alright boys, go settle yourselves in. Jiraiya and I need to talk alone." The Hokage said waving them away.

"Alright." Naruto said, and he jumped out the window. Gaara sighed and rode his sand out after Naruto.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to introduce you to someone." The Hokage said innocently. "Konita, you may come in now." He said to the door. It opened to reveal a woman with short purple hair. She was rather beautiful, and the first thing Jiraiya noticed was the size of her curves.

"Hello beautiful! My name's Jiraiya, and I must say I'm glad I met you. Would you like to have dinner with me some time?" Jiraiya asked pervertedly. He received a fist smashing into his head as an answer.

"I'm happily married." She said annoyed.

"Oh I see." He said with a sigh. He let out a whispered, "Lucky bastard."

"Excuse me, but what was that?" Konita asked menacingly.

"Nothing. Nothing." Jiraiya said quickly, hoping to avoid any more beatings.

"Hokage-sama, is this why you called me?" She asked the Hokage in an angry voice.

"Part of the reason. The other reason is this. Now that Naruto's back, he needs a parent. Jiraiya has already informed me that he has to leave soon, and is already unwilling to, and since you are technically his family, I want you to take care of him." The Hokage said seriously.

"W-what? But I already have a child!" She said indignantly.

"Yes I know about Hinata. But Naruto needs a family. Gaara will have to go back soon, and Naruto won't be able to handle losing the people he came to call family for the last four years. You are the only one who can do it." The Hokage said still with a serious face. Konita sighed.

"Fine, but on one condition." She said calmly.

"And that condition would be?" The Hokage asked interested.

"Naruto has to be willing to live with us. I will not make him move in when he doesn't want to." She said demandingly.

"Alright, I won't argue with that." The Hokage agreed "Now if you have nothing else to say, you may go." He continued. Konita bowed and thanked him, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So you really want Naruto to live with her? He's lucky to have a babe like that for a mom." Jiraiya said pervertedly.

"Jiraiya you're still the same as you were four years ago. Oh well. You may go too." He said with a dismissing wave of his hand. Jiraiya thanked him and jumped out the window. The Hokage sighed and asked to himself: " Is anyone ever going to use the door when they leave?"

Meanwhile with Naruto and Gaara.

"So how do you feel being back here?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Well at least I'm not being glared at anymore." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Do you think we'll get to use our skills soon?" Gaara asked. As he did so, a scene erupted before them. A girl dashed past them, with at least eight men chasing after her.

"Hyuuga-sama wait!" One of the men shouted.

"Get away from me!" The girl shouted back.

"Looks like that's a yes Gaara." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he dashed towards the men, with Gaara coming after him.

"Gaara, give be a board!" Naruto shouted back. Gaara raised his fist, and brought an oval shaped plate of earth out. Naruto made a small tornado under it and jumped on. He accelerated it and tore after the men. It wasn't long until he caught up. They were crossing through a street that crossed the street Naruto took. Naruto jumped off the board, which plowed into the front man, with Naruto plowing his feet into the second. (Think Haruhi Suzumiya kicking the Computer Club President)

The rest of the men stopped as they saw the boy get up. He smiled.

"So who's next?" He said with a grin on his face. Naruto enjoyed a good fight.

"You little brat! Don't interfere in Hyuuga clan matters!"

Naruto smirked.

"I'll make you a deal," He said to them. "I'll mind my own business, if you can make me. Come on! Show me what you got!" Naruto said happily, getting in a fighting stance.

"We'll show you what the Hyuugas can do!" One man shouted and charged Naruto. Naruto waited and as soon as the man was near him, he jumped up and landed on his head.

"You think that'll work on me?" Naruto asked from above. He stomped his foot on the man's collar, and the man collapsed.

"I love pressure points." Naruto said bending down and examining the man as the others just stood there in shock.

"Let's get him!" One man said and the crowd charged.

"This is going to be interesting." Naruto said with an amused voice. He got ready to attack. As he dodged and countered as much as he could, he knew that he would soon be finished. He had to finish it now. He jumped up high and ran through hand signs. As he seemed to hover in the air he shouted: "Wind Style! Tornado Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant gust appeared and swirled around them. It rose up and formed a giant shimmering, translucent dragon. It let out a roar and shot out at the small crown of men. They were all plowed into a large crater that had appeared. Gaara suddenly appeared.

"Naruto you baka! Jiraiya told us not to use Jutsu on villagers!"

"Aw come on, it's not like I killed them! See they're waking up right now." Naruto said gesturing towards the stirring men.

"Whatever, let's go find that girl." Gaara said with a sigh. They ran in the direction of the little girl, and came to an alley. They heard sobs. They walked carefully, and saw a girl around their age with short purple hair trying to find a way out. She turned around and saw them, and immediately cowered.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked concernedly.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" The girl asked shakily.

"I'm Naruto. And this is Gaara. Are you hurt? What happened?" Naruto asked with a worry in his voice.

"I-I don't know. I remember being chased by men, but that's it. I don't remember anything before that." She said shyly.

Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Think she has amnesia?" He asked quickly.

"Sure looks like it." Gaara said in agreement.

"Alright. I heard them call her Hyuuga-sama, so we can just return her to the Hyuuga compund. Do you know where that is?" Naruto asked Gaara, but he shook his head. Naruto frowned.

"Alright. Well let's just ask around, and see if anyone knows where it is." Naruto reasoned. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Naruto said, and he turned to the girl

"Do you remember your name by any chance?"

"I-I think it's Hinata." She said quietly.

"Alright then Hinata-chan, we're gonna find your home." Naruto said kindly. Hinata gave a small smile, and thanked him. Gaara smirked at his brother.

As they walked through the streets, Gaara managed to talk to his brother alone, while Hinata followed behind them.

"Hey Naruto, why did you decide to help her? I thought you hated the villagers." Gaara asked curiously.

"I do, but she never did anything. And she was being hunted like an anime. I couldn't let that happen." Naruto said with a shrug. That was most of the truth, but what he didn't mention, was that it reminded him so much of him when he was little, that it hurt him, and he didn't want someone else to be like that. Of course, Gaara being the smart, clever, and annoyingly superior older brother figure he was, could already tell that Naruto was feeling that way.

"I think there's something else about her. She seems as if she was important. She was called sama, she must have been important if she had a bunch of shinobi chasing her." Gaara said wisely.

"Ah, Gaara, you're just thinking too much. Just focus on finding the house." Naruto said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"You're so stupid Naruto." Gaara said with a sigh, but went back to asking villagers if they knew where the Hyuuga house was. After awhile, Naruto and Gaara asked an elderly old man of her knew.

"Why yes, I know where the Hyuuga compound is. It's right behind you." He said, pointing over their shoulders. Naruto and Gaara turned around, and their jaws dropped. Where the old man had pointed, lay a giant, multiple building large, mansion and large grounds.

"Holy real estate, how did we not notice that before?" Naruto asked in amazment.

"It looks like I was right. These Hyuugas must be filthy rich!"

"No they're not. Rich people don't live in mansions, they live in cardboard boxes." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well whatever, let's just get her back there, and go home." Gaara said angrily. Hinata looked down at this.

"_Does he really want to get rid of me that badly?"_

"Gaara, don't be so mean. It's not her fault that she doesn't remember anything. I'm not going to leave her, until I'm sure that she's okay." Naruto said proudly.

"_W-what? He really cares about me that much?"_

"Naruto, would you be quiet for once? We have to get home soon. We don't have time to stay with her."

"I don't care. You can go home, but I'm staying here."

"Fine. Let's go." Gaara said, walking to the house. Naruto fell back and whispered to Hinata,

"Don't worry, Gaara didn't mean any of that. He just gets cranky after traveling for a long time." Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata giggled softly.

Gaara walked up to the door, and rang the bell.

* * *

Naruhina43: Hey people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Jiraiya: Hey people it's the great toad sage, and greatest of the sannin, Jiraiya!

Naruhina43: Hey. Glad you could make it.

Jiraiya: Thanks.

Naruhina43: Now how about you tell us about your new icha icha book, that you've been working on for the past four years.

Jiraiya: Ah yes, my newest book, Icha Icha Heaven.

Naruhina43: Interesting. Now what's the main story.

Jiraiya: Well it's about a man named-

Naruhina43: Oh would you look at that, we're out of time. Well I'll se you next time on Heroes and Legends!

Jiraiya: But I-

Naruhina43: See ya!


	7. The Hyuugas

Naruhina43: Yo people. This will probably be my last chapter for the night. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Hurry up Naruto!" Gaara said, as he rang the doorbell. A song burst out.

"Beethoven's ninth. Nice choice of music. These guys must be pretty classy." Gaara said impressed.

"Whatever. I never really liked classic music." Naruto said with a shrug.

The large door opened. A man with long white robes appeared.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" He asked nicely.

"I'm Naruto and this is Gaara. Um, are you the owner?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm Hyuuga Hiashi." He said proudly.

"Well Mr. Hyuuga, I believe this is your daughter." Naruto said, backing up to reveal Hinata.

"Hinata, there you are! Where were you? I specifically told the guards to bring you straight home." Hiashi said quickly, and he bent down to hug his daughter.

"Oh, those were your guards? Hehe, funny story that is. You see, I kind of, sort of, knocked them out." Naruto said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You knocked them out?" Hiashi asked interestedly. This wasn't at all the reaction Naruto had expected.

"Yeah. I did." He replied quietly.

"Interesting. Well anyway, thank you for returning my daughter. How can I thank you?" He asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. We just wanted to see Hinata get home safe. Right Gaara?" Naruto asked his brother, who nodded.

"Well thank you, but I still insist on rewarding you. Please come in. You can join us for dinner, while I think of a way to repay you." He said kindly. Naruto grinned and thanked him, while Gaara nodded and walked in.

Naruto and Hinata walked behind Hiashi, who glanced back at them.

"So you're name was Naruto right?" He asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes sir. Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a nod.

"I see." Hiashi said vaguely and turned forward.

"_So he's the boy Konita's been telling me about. Interesting."_ Hiashi thought to himself.

"So Naruto, you took out all of my guards?" Hiashi asked.

"Y-yes, and I'm sorry about that sir." Naruto said with an apologetic bow.

"No no. It's no trouble. If they were taken out, that merely shows that they were unworthy to be my guards." Hiashi said with a smile. Naruto didn't know what to think of that, so he didn't respond.

"So Naruto, how long have you been a ninja?"

"Well, Gaara and I started training about four years ago. With Jiraiya the Sannin." Naruto said, avoiding using his nickname for his teacher.

"Really? Well that certainly explains how you managed to take out my guards." Hiashi said.

The group arrived in a large room, with a huge, marble table in the center, decorated with elegant china, flowers, and delicious looking food of all kinds. Naruto drooled, and Hinata giggled again, while Gaara just rolled his eyes at them, even though he was having trouble with concealing drool himself.

"Go ahead, help yourself." Hiashi said happily, and Naruto ran to the table and began to pile food onto his plate. Gaara calmly walked up and did the same. Hinata sat by Naruto, but didn't touch anything.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Hiashi asked concernedly.

"Y-yes, b-but I just don't know who you are. Or how you know my name." She said shyly.

"But, I'm your father." Hiashi said in disbelief. Naruto swallowed his food and said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we think she might have amnesia." Naruto said apologetically.

"How did this happen? What did you do to her?" Hiashi asked angrily.

"We don't know! All we know was that we saw a group of men chasing her, and I knocked them out, then we went to talk to her, and she couldn't remember anything else before half-way through the chase." Naruto said quickly, shaking in fear at Hiashi's sudden violent behavior. Hiashi took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm sorry for that." He said quietly, then went into a deep thought. Naruto continued to shovel down his food.

Hiashi silently watched his daughter. She seemed to hover around Naruto, and she obviously didn't trust anyone else. Hinata nervously glanced at Naruto. Whenever he noticed her, he'd give her a wide smile, and she'd blush and turn away. Hiashi could easily tell that Hinata had a large affection for the boy.

"Naruto?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of ramen noodles.

"Would you be willing to have Hinata live with you?" Hiashi asked bluntly.

"W-what?!" Naruto gasped loudly, spraying noodles everywhere. Hinata blushed heavily, and passed out.

"L-live with him?! Naruto's only twelve! Why would you give away your daughter to a twelve year old?!" Gaara asked indignantly. In reality, he was actually jealous. He wanted a girl to live with him. Yes he had picked up a lot of his teacher's pervertedness over four years. Naruto had managed to resist that though.

"Because obviously, he's the best for Hinata. She doesn't remember anything except that Naruto saved her from men that she had no idea who they were. She doesn't trust anyone, she doesn't recognize anyone, and I think it's best for her to live with someone she trusts until her memory comes back." Hiashi explained. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but he came up with nothing, so he just closed it.

"B-but still! I don't know how to take care of someone! I barely have a house! My apartment is horrible! I barely can sleep in there!" Naruto said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for a new house and any expenses that come with it. Anything to make my daughter happy." He said kindly. Naruto just sat there in shock. Gaara however began to talk to Hiashi.

"So you're willing to give up your own daughter to some random boy, and buy an entire new house for them, because you think that it's the best for her?" He asked interestedly.

"Yes. I entirely trust Naruto. The only complication could be…"

"Hiashi-kun, I didn't know we had guests. I would have dressed better than this." Came a voice from the hall. The boys turned and saw a beautiful woman with purple hair and pale skin, in a white bathrobe. Gaara stared, while Naruto bowed, and Hiashi stood up.

"Boys, this is my wife, Konita." He said putting his arm around her. "Konita, this is Naruto, and his friend Gaara." He said to his wife.

"Oh really? What are they doing here?" She asked curiously. Gaara was busy stemming a nose bleed, and Naruto just shifted uncomfortably.

"These boys returned Hinata to us." He said happily. Konita looked surprised as Naruto held up a fainted Hinata as confirmation.

"Oh really? That sounds interesting. Please tell me all about it." She said interestedly. Naruto immediately embarked on a long-winded explanation of how he single handedly took out the dozens of guards that were chasing after poor Hinata, then he politely escorted her home after finding out about her amnesia. Konita smiled, as she recognized her sister's gift for storytelling.

"Well, that sounds like quite a story. I'm very glad that you were there to help my daughter. Although I do wonder how she got amnesia." She said in a voice of amusment.

"Honey, I was just telling the boys how I think it would be a good idea if Hinata moved in with Naruto. I would be willing to pay them enough for a new home, and any services it would need." Hiashi said hopefully. Konita frowned,

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose that wouldn't be too bad. Although I think I know a better solution." She said, finally smiling again. She leaned over and faced Naruto, while Gaara's nose bleed came back at the exposed cleavage.

"Naruto, how would you like to come live here? With us?"

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright people that's the chapter. See you next time.


	8. Settling In

Naruhina43: Hey people, this is Naruhina43 back with the eighth chapter of Heroes and Legends. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"L-live with you?" Naruto stuttered. He started choking on his ramen. Gaara rolled his eyes and began pulling the Heimlich on him. After Naruto managed to get out the stray noodle, Konita continued.

"So would you like to? It would be good to get to know you better. And the Hokage asked me to look after you when you got back." Konita said with a smile. Naruto blinked.

"_Did she say the Hokage asked her to do this?" _Naruto wondered to himself.

"It would be an honor to have you here." Konita continued. Hiashi seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Uh, well, I don't know." Naruto said blankly. He didn't know what to say. If the Hokage asked her, then he supposed he should.

"Alright. I'll live with you." Naruto said finally. Gaara did a double take.

"Are you crazy?! You're seriously going to live with them?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Sure. I don't see why not. The Hokage even wanted me to live here." Naruto reasoned. Gaara couldn't argue with that.

"Well, alright." Gaara said in defeat.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here. Now you can graduate the ninja academy with Hinata. I'm sure I could pull a few strings to get you into your last year." Hiashi said happily.

"Seriously?! I get to be a real ninja?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, a genin, but yes you'll get to be a ninja." Hiashi said with a chuckle.

"I-I'm in the ninja academy?" Hinata asked in a frightened voice.

"Yes. Although, you could stand some extra training." Hiashi said, casting a look at Naruto. Hinata hung her head.

"It's alright Hinata-chan, I'll train you. I know some cool moves that you could learn." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata blushed hard.

"Alright then. Go get whatever you need, then come back here." Hiashi said dismissing them. Naruto and Gaara stood up and bowed then walked out. Hinata followed. Hiashi stopped her for a minute and went to talk to Naruto and Gaara.

"And don't worry. I know about the Kyuubi." Hiashi assured him.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered. Hiashi let them go, with Hinata hurrying after them. Naruto was surprised to find her following him.

"Looks like you have a new shadow Naruto." Gaara said with a laugh.

"Don't make fun of Hinata-chan." Naruto said angrily.

"Whatever. Lover boy." Gaara said smugly. Naruto looked like he was about to burst. He sighed and let a small amount of red chakra appeared around his hands, but disappeared. Naruto sighed and continued after Gaara. Hinata looked confused at the strange chakra that she had seen. Naruto stopped at his apartment, and Gaara opened it with his sand. Naruto walked in and saw the thick layer of dust coating his home. He walked around, but he couldn't find anything that he would need, so he opened his scroll and dug around through the junk to look for the keys. He finally extracted them and resealed all of his stuff. He went down to the main office and returned the keys saying "I won't be needing these anymore." The man mumbled a thank you. Naruto glared.

"Oh and by the way." Naruto started.

"Yes sir?" The man asked.

"I'm the demon brat." He said casually. The man stared and mumbled something about

"Finally the demon brat is moving out. Now I'll get some better business."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the reason he has no business." He said sarcastically.

The group walked back to the Hyuuga compound, and Naruto noticed that it was getting cloudy. They made it to the compound as it started to rain, and they searched for Hiashi.

"Ah there you are. I'm glad you're back so soon." Hiashi said from behind them. The three turned around and greeted him. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Thanks again for letting me live here. And if it's not too much trouble, could Gaara sleep here for a few nights?" He lives in Suna, and can't go until it's made into a mission." Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course. He can stay here temporarily." Hiashi agreed Naruto and Gaara thanked him.

"Now then. I expect you Naruto, and Hinata to be present for 10:00 AM training tomorrow. Gaara, you are only temporary, so you can sleep in as long as you want." Hiashi said kindly.

"Thank you, but I'll attend training anyway. I'd like to see what it's like." Gaara said thankfully.

"Very well. Now all of you should get some sleep. I'll have a servant show you your rooms." Hiashi said. He gave two claps, and a man in white came up.

"This way." He said politely. Naruto and Gaara walked behind him, with Hinata clining to Naruto as thunder began to stir up. Naruto didn't mind this, but he wondered what would happen when it was time to go to there own rooms.

"Here you are." The man said, gesturing to three doors. Naruto took the middle door, Hinata took the left, and Gaara took the right. Naruto was impressed by the fanciness of the room. It was a two bed room, with marble bathrooms. The carpeted floor was amazingly soft, and the bed was so comfortable, it took all of Naruto's will power to keep from falling asleep right then and there. He got up and visited Gaara in his room. When he walked in, Gaara was already asleep in his bed. Naruto sighed and left. He walked over to Hinata's door, and just as he was about to open it, when it opened by itself, and he bumped into Hinata. Their faces stopped mere centimeters from the other's and they both blushed a deep crimson. Hinata stumbled back, and fainted, the blush and small happy smile never leaving her face. Naruto sweat-dropped, and picked her up bridal style, and tucked her in. He went back to his room and dropped his scroll on the floor. He would unpack tomorrow. But for now he just plopped on his bed and let his exhaustion roll over him…

………

Hinata woke up with a start. That dream had been so vivid. She noticed where she was, and tried to remember how she got there. Then she remembered the "meeting" with Naruto, and blushed at the memory. A large roll of thunder blasted out of nowhere, making Hinata jump and tumble out of bed. She ran out of the room and was about to open Naruto's door, when she got a hold of herself. She turned back to her door when another bang of thunder was heard, and she decided to spend the night with Naruto anyway. She quietly opened the door, and tip-toed in. She looked at Naruto in his sleep and smiled as he drooled. She noted how cute he looked like that. She absent-mindedly wiped a strand off of his face, then retracted her arms and blushed heavily. She looked around and saw that it was just like her room. She walked around and finally decided to make a make-shift sleeping bag out of the unused blankets. She snuggled in, and went back to sleep, the thunder no longer scaring her, because she knew Naruto would protect her…

………

* * *

Naruhina43: Okay, that was the chapter. It's too late to have a guest, so I guess this is it. I'll see you next time.


	9. Morning Monotony

Naruhina43: Hola mis amigos! I'm back! Sorry for the long, long, long, long, long (did I mention long) delay, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

P.S. we meet a new character today.

* * *

Naruto's head shot up. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Bathroom." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked slowly to the bathroom in his room, and managed to bump into multiple walls along the way. He finally managed to go to the bathroom, and stumbled out. He made his way back to his bed. On the way there, he tripped face first over a pile of blankets.

"Gah!" He yelled as his face hit the floor. He got on his back and stared at the blankets.

"Gaara-baka. I don't know what kind of prank this is supposed to be, but it's not funny." Naruto mumbled angrily. He grabbed a handful of the blankets and yanked. They barely moved. Naruto sweat-dropped as he tugged again. It still didn't budge.

"What the heck is in these?!" Naruto half-yelled. He threw off a couple of the blankets, to reveal a snoozing Hinata. Naruto gasped and backed up.

"What the heck?" Naruto whispered furiously. Instead of waking her up, he marched angrily outside, and banged on Gaara's door. He didn't get a response after 5 minutes of knocking, so he punched a hole through the door, stuck his hand in, and unlocked it. He marched in, slapped Gaara awake, and dragged him back to where Hinata lay sleeping soundly.

"Care to explain why you woke me up for this?" Gaara asked sleepily.

"Would you care to explain why she's here in the first place?" Naruto asked back.

"I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't." Gaara said rubbing his eyes and walking back to his room. Naruto was seriously confused.

"If he didn't put her here, then how did she get here?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring the idea of her coming here by herself. He sat on his bed, and continued pondering while staring at Hinata's sleeping form.

"Gah! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How the heck did she get here?!" Naruto said, hitting himself on the forehead.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

Naruto froze as he heard Hinata's voice from the ground.

"What's going on Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with an innocent voice.

"Uh… Well I should be asking you that. You're in my room, and I didn't put you here." Naruto told her.

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard that she was in Naruto's room. Her face lit up, and she immediately tried to disentangle herself from the jumble of blankets.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to intrude!" Hinata apologized loudly, bowing her head over and over as the memories of last night came rushing back to her now more awake mind.

"No, it's fine Hinata-chan. You didn't bother me at all last night, so it's no problem." Naruto said waving his hands in dismissal, trying to get Hinata to calm down.

"But, I was just so scared of the thunder last night, that I wanted to be with yo- someone until it was over, and so I slept here." Hinata continued.

"Hinata, it's okay! Now why don't you go get dressed in your morning clothes, and we can go down to breakfast together." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata blushed, and got out, still nervously bowing and apologizing endlessly. As she left, Gaara walked in, still rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"So what happened? Did I miss anything good?" Gaara asked with a small smile.

"Your such an idiot Gaara! You couldn't have helped me out?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Oh well. It's over now." Gaara said with a shrug. He walked out, leaving Naruto to fume in silence. Naruto grumbled angrily to himself as he dressed in his training clothes. A tight stretchy black shirt, loose white shorts, and leg and arm weights. Naruto searched through his scroll, and found his favorite weapons to choose from. He couldn't decide, so he emptied the scroll out, and put all of his favorite weapons in it, deciding to bring them all with him. He slung the scroll over his shoulder and walked out. He stopped as he saw what was waiting for him. Hinata was standing there in a shorts, and a tight purplish undershirt, that clung to her features. Naruto gulped as a blush spread across his face. He couldn't help but take in her features. He could admit that they weren't the largest he'd ever seen, but he thought that they fit her form perfectly, and that she definitely wasn't flat-chested like that stupid jacket she wore made her seem. He shook his head vigorously to rid his head of the thoughts.

"H-Hinata! Are you ready to go to breakfast?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. Let's go." Hinata nodded and walked up next to Naruto. His eyes widened for a second, but he walked with her.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Yelled a voice. They turned around and saw Gaara running to catch up to them. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Geez Gaara, you were so cocky just a minute ago. What happened to you?" Naruto asked with a smirk, making Hinata giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. You just wanted to be alone with your precious shadow "Hinata-chan." Gaara replied back. Naruto sighed.

"How long are you going to keep calling her my "shadow?" Naruto asked.

"Until she stops acting like one." Gaara responded. Naruto scowled.

"Geez Gaara, you could be a little more polite, since they didn't have to let you stay here you know." Naruto told him.

"Well… Darn it I hate it when you're right!" Gaara exclaimed. Naruto smirked in victory.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Gaara said reluctantly.

"It's okay Gaara-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

The three approached the large kitchen/dining room from yesterday, and sat down. Hinata sat by Naruto, and Gaara sat across from them. About 20 waiters brought in about 50 different plates of food. Gaara and Naruto eyes them hungrily and began devouring everything they could. As they dug in, with Hinata carefully putting medium sized portions of some food on her plate, her parents walked in. They didn't seem surprised to find the three there. They sat down across from the kids.

"So how was your first night here?" Hiashi asked Naruto and Gaara.

"Great for the most part." Naruto said.

"I had a great night." Gaara said with a smirk.

"What was wrong?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

"An unexpected guest during the night." Naruto said uncertainly.

"Ah." Hiashi said with smile. The group finished eating in silence.

"Meet me in half-an-hour for training you three. Feel free to explore while you wait. But don't be late, or you'll do an extra 20 push-ups." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Only 20? Pervy-sage made us do 100 push-ups if we were late." Naruto said. He left with Hinata, while Gaara continued to shovel down food. Naruto rolled his eyes. As they left, a boy who looked to be about 2 or 3 years older than them walked in. He had long hair that was tied back in a bushy ponytail. He was wearing a ninja headband.

"So this is the Naruto boy you were talking about uncle?" He asked after looking Naruto over.

"Yes Neji." Hiashi said. Neji smirked.

"Well, I hope he offers a good challenge. I'm getting tired of fighting Lee." Neji said with a smug smile. Naruto just smiled uncertainly, not really sure what he thought of this boy.

"I'm sure we can beat you. Although I have to admit, you do look like quite the fighter." Gaara said from the table.

"And you must be Gaara, the sand-user. I've heard much a lot about you. I'm sure you'll offer quite a challenge." Neji said with a smirk, which Gaara returned.

Naruto left Gaara and Neji to talk, while Hinata offered to show him around. Naruto accepted, and let Hinata lead him around the main mansion. He found out many things from Hinata, like the fact that the Hyuuga Residence was made up of 5 buildings. The main building, referred to as the mansion that was home to the heads of the Hyuuga clan, and the special guest rooms. Three one story houses that housed the Side Branch family members, and the last two buildings were two story houses that housed the normal Main Branch members. He also learned that even though Neji was a Side Branch member, he was allowed to live with the head of the Main Branch members because his abilities and skills as a Ninja were much further than any other Side Branch. He was known as the Hyuuga Prodigy my many at the academy, and was even known among a few of the Anbu Black-Ops. Hinata was supposed to be the Hyuuga Heir, but there was much discussion about stripping her of the title, and giving it to Neji.

Naruto also learned about a lot of the artifacts and pieces of armor scattered around the grand marble halls of the mansion. There were many pieces of armor and weapons that were used in wars, and others that supposedly gave the user mystic powers. Naruto enjoyed the tour that Hinata gave him, until he checked his watch and saw that he had five minutes to get to practice. Luckily they were right neat their rooms, so Naruto went in, grabbed the scroll that had all his things and hurried with Hinata to the training courtyard. He checked his watch and saw that they were 5 minutes late.

"Alright Naruto, Hinata, can you explain why you're late?" Hiashi asked, as Gaara and Neji sat on the little wooden walk away near the edge.

"Well you see, Hinata was showing me around, and we lost track of time, so I hurried to get my scroll, and that made us late. But don't get angry at Hinata, because she only waited because I needed her to show me where to go." Naruto said quickly.

"Fine. Naruto, you do 200 hundred push-ups. Gaara, you do 150. After you're both done, you can decide who's going to spar with Neji first." Hiashi told them. As he said this, Neji smirked, and veins popped out around his eyes, which had gotten more disfigured than Naruto had seen. He knew what this was called.

"Byakugan!"

* * *

Naruhina43: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, it's too late at night to bring in a guest.

Naruto: BOOOOO!

Naruhina43: Shut up Naruto! Anyway, I'll see you next time!

Naruto: Or maybe not.

Naruhina43: WOULD YOU BE QUIET!


	10. Good News And Bad News

Total-Insanity519: Hi! I'm finally back with Heroes and Legends! After a huge break where I got in like four new anime, and three new videogames, I finally mustered up the will power to finish this chapter. I stopped it at the end of Naruto and Neji's spar for like three months, before finishing it all tonight. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!

* * *

Naruto smirked as veins bulged around Neji's eyes.

"So you plan on using Byakugan on me? I suppose it makes sense if you don't want to lose in your own territory, but it's kind of rushed." Naruto said with a smirk, before starting his push-ups. Gaara got down and began doing his own. After they finished, Neji and Naruto took their positions in the sparring circle, while Gaara sat down next to Hinata and Hiashi. Gaara had a smirk on his face, Hiashi looked on expecting a good battle, and Hinata just look plain terrified. Neji got into a fighting stance, and Naruto just stood there. Even after Hiashi had said 'go' they both just stood completely still, staring intently at each other.

"What are they doing?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto likes to sum up his opponent while he's fighting. I guess people like Neji do the same, so it's all up to who makes the strongest move first. It may not look like it, but there's a fierce battle going on right now." Gaara said. Naruto smirked broadly, and sprung into action. He quickly brought his arms above his head, and brought them crashing down. Neji's eyes widened and he moved too. Small projectiles went flying from Naruto's body as he never stopped moving, throwing his body around in graceful arcs, throwing his many body weights at Neji. Neji dodged all of them. Naruto smiled as his weight was decreased greatly. He disappeared in a flash. Neji frowned.

Naruto appeared in front of him, and his hands and arms moved in blurs. Neji matched his speed. They punched, blocked, dodged, and countered the other for a few minutes, before Neji's palm plowed into Naruto, who felt his body clam up.

"I can send chakra through any part of my body, and hit your chakra points with it." He said smugly. Naruto smirked and he seemed to vaporize.

"What the?" Neji gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto called from the top of a tree.

"I call it an Echo." He continued, seeming to be able to guess Neji's question before he asked it, "It can appear and disappear just like Shadow Clones. It's solid to the touch. But there is a hidden advantage to these." Naruto said. He in a flash.

Suddenly dozens of Narutos appeared around Neji. They all charged at him, throwing punches and kicks at the Hyuuga, who easily blocked or countered all of them. They all vaporized, one by one, into nothingness, until one was left, and it was breathing heavily.

"You put up a good fight. But I win." Neji said, and he went over and punched it. The Naruto fell to the ground, and didn't disappear.

"You're really good Neji. But you of all people should know that a good ninja doesn't show every weapon in a spar. I could have easily done better than that." Naruto said, getting up and collecting his weights from the craters in the ground they created.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was expecting better from you." Neji said with a smirk.

"Although, you seem to have met my expectations." Naruto said with a smile, putting his weights back into their places. Neji couldn't help noticing the odd shape they were in.

"Are those weight's normal?" Neji asked, not really knowing much about weight training.

"Actually no. They're in this little oval ring shape because of a technique I made. I'm not going to tell you what it is though. I want to keep it a secret until I need it. 'Cause who knows, we might just have to fight again in a real battle one day." Naruto said with a smirk, and walked over to Gaara and Hinata.

"Would you care to spar Hina-chan?" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata blushed, but nodded.

"Hey what about me?!" Gaara asked indignantly.

"You can spar with Neji." Naruto said dismissively.

"No way! I saw what that guy can do, he'll be able to break through my sand with that chakra attack!" Gaara said quickly.

"Fine, I'll spar with you after I finish with Hina-chan." Naruto said with a scowl.

Naruto and Hinata took their places in the field, and began a light sparring session. They threw punches and kicks at a normal pace. Naruto started by aiming a punch at Hinata's stomach, but she blocked it, and tried to sweep Naruto's legs from under him. Naruto jumped, and tried to drop kick Hinata from above, but she swiftly jumped backwards, and threw a few kunai and shuriken at him. Naruto didn't bother taking out his own, as he just caught Hinata's in mid-air, and threw them back at her. This continued for a few minutes, before Naruto managed to hit Hinata gently on the forehead with his palm, knocking her to the ground. He smiled and offered his hand, which she took, blushing, and thanked him.

"It was no problem. You were really good Hina-chan." Naruto said with a grin. Hinata's blush grew darker, and she turned away to hide it.

"Is something wrong Hina-chan. You're face is red. Do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"I-it's nothing Naruto-kun." Hinata said faintly, and in a high-pitched voice. Gaara sighed as he saw this.

"Naruto, you really are one clueless kid." He said quietly to himself.

"Did you say something Gaara?" Naruto asked as he attempted to help Hinata who was quickly getting dizzy from all the blood rushing to her face.

"Nothing, nothing." Gaara said quickly, sighing with relief when Naruto turned away.

"Case proven." Gaara mumbled, before taking his place in the arena.

……

After Naruto and Gaara finished sparring, Hinata joined them, they said goodbye to Neji and Hiashi, and left to go explore town.

"Don't come back too late. You start the Ninja Academy tomorrow Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Seriously? So I'm gonna be a ninja soon?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you still need to complete a semester of the Ninja Academy before that happens. You'll be joining Hinata and her classmates for their last few weeks of the Ninja Academy, before graduation to the genin rank." Hiashi said with a grin, at the boyish pout Naruto gave when he heard that he still had to wait to be a ninja.

"And have you heard anything from my father?" Gaara asked.

"I sent him a letter last night, telling him that you arrived to Konoha safe and sound. I expect a reply in a few days." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Alright." Gaara said with a nod, heading off with Naruto and Hinata.

"I still want to fight you before you leave!" Neji exclaimed as they left. Gaara gulped nervously.

"C'mon Gaara, he's not that bad. Not for someone like you who claims to have beaten my butt in all our sparring sessions." Naruto said sarcastically, with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, Naruto, I really appreciate that." Gaara said angrily.

As the three walked around town, Naruto started to notice that a few people were staring at him.

"_Guess they finally recognized me."_ He thought bitterly to himself.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I thought left us, the little terror." A man said, with a glare.

"He doesn't deserve to be called human." A women with pink hair said scathingly.

"Look who's talking, 'princess'." Naruto thought at that last remark, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Now was not a good time to pick a fight.

"N-Naruto-kun, are they talking about you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but if they are, then let's hurry up and get out of here." Naruto said quietly. Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata ran until they were sure that they were alone. As they walked, suddenly, Naruto's stomach let out a loud rumble. Naruto blushed.

"I guess I got hungry from all that training. Let's go get lunch!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Ramen, I take it." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Duh!" Naruto said, hurrying through the streets, looking for a place to eat.

"Uh, Naruto-kun. I think I remember a place that sells ramen." Hinata said hesitantly.

"Really, Hina-chan? Awesome!" Naruto said, punching the air in excitement.

"Hold on a second Naruto." Gaara said seriously.

"What?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Hinata, how did you remember this ramen shop? I thought you couldn't remember anything." Gaara asked. Both Naruto and Hinata looked confused.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How did you know all that stuff about the Hyuuga-clan and everything that you told me this morning?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-I'm not sure. I –I just, kind of, woke up this morning, and I could remember a bunch of things." Hinata said nervously. Gaara went into a deep thought.

"That's interesting. Hinata, do you remember what you dreamed last night?" Gaara asked.

"What I… dreamed?" Hinata asked with a blush starting to spread across her cheeks, "Well, I… had multiple dreams… last night." Hinata said, poking her index fingers together, nervously avoiding looking at Naruto at all costs. Everytime her eyes strayed in his direction, her blush got deeper.

"Well do you remember anything strange? Like a dream that wouldn't make sense if you looked at it from a logical sense, or something that seemed like déjà vu? Anything like where you're walking around the Hyuuga mansion or anything?" Gaara asked.

"Why are you asking her things like that? Dreams are a private thing." Naruto asked angrily.

"Did you pay attention when Jiraiya taught us about Genjutsu?" Gaara asked.

"Yes! Sort of… Maybe. So what about it?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. Well if you had been paying attention, you would remember how he taught us about altering someone's memory or emotions through Genjutsu while they sleep. Dreams that are created by Genjutsu can have a big effect on someone." Gaara said.

"So what, you're saying that someone altered her memory while she slept?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"As far as I can tell… Yes. It would explain everything." Gaara said. The three stayed silent, as Hinata led them to the ramen stand. They entered, and Naruto froze.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"It's him." Naruto said with a shocked look on his face. The only man in their was a tall man, with what Naruto recognized as a Jounin vest, and short black hair.

"M-Mr. Shikaku?"

* * *

Total-Insanity519: Yes! I knew I could pull off an explanation for Hinata's memories! It may not be a very good one, but hey, at least it can be used! Plus, I distinctly remember having her wake up from a vivid dream during the thunder storm. So... YAY! Chapter 10 is done! Thanks for reading! And please remember to review!


	11. Ramen and Rain

Total-Insanity519: Alright, I'm back with chapter 11 (and chapter 12 in a couple minutes) of Heroes and Legends! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

"M-Mr. Shikaku?"

Naruto's eyes widened as a man with medium length black hair tied back in a spiky ponytail turned around and looked at Naruto, his mouth full of noodles. A boy beside him who had the same hairstyle was sleeping in his bowl of noodles. The man swallowed and gagged, then let out a smile.

"Is that you Naruto?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto said simply.

"Who's this Naruto?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Alright, well, you remember the day we met right?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well not really, but let's say yes. So what about it?" Gaara asked.

"Well, earlier that day, I had been attacked by a bunch of the villagers, and this guy saved me." Naruto explained.

"Oh really? Hmm, I wish my village had people like that." Gaara said seriously.

"It's been a long time Naruto. How have you been all these years? I remember you arranging to live with the Hokage, then you disappeared for 4 years." Shikaku said with a smile.

"You mean the Hokage didn't tell you?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"Tell me what?" Shikaku asked.

"He sent me and Gaara on a 4 year training mission with Jiraiya the Sannin." Naruto said, puffing his chest out proudly. Shikaku gagged on his noodles again.

"Way to go Naruto, you almost killed the same ninja twice today. That takes a lot of skill normally." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said angrily.

"But do you really think it was a good idea to tell him that without the Hokage's permission? Especially in public." Gaara asked.

"Don't nag me. It just slipped out." Naruto said with a pout.

"Did you say Jiraiya?" Shikaku asked quickly.

"Yeah. But I call him Ero-Sensei." Naruto said with a grin, taking a seat with Gaara and Hinata. They placed their orders with the young woman who seemed to be around her early twenties, or late teens. As the bowls came out, the boy next to Shikaku woke up. He had noodles sticking to his face.

"Ugh. How troublesome." He said, peeling them off of his face. Gaara and Naruto smirked.

"And who are you?" He asked as he saw Naruto and Gaara looking smugly at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly.

"I'm Gaara." Gaara said with a smile.

"I'm Shikamaru." The boy said lazily.

"Boys, this is my son. He's in the ninja academy, and will be graduating this year. I take it you two are going to be joining soon." Shikaku said with a proud smile, ruffling Shikamaru's hair.

"Well I am. Hina-chan's dad says I start tomorrow." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Wait, this kid gets to start in the last semester? Ah, no fair! I have to sit through 4 years of troublesome lectures and he gets to join at the last minute." Shikamaru complained.

"Shikamaru, these boys have done more than you've done in the last 4 years. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that you have to go through the ranks, they could easily be chunnin by now." Shikaku said sternly.

Shikamaru grumbled something that sounded like "Troublesome"

The group ate their noodles (Naruto going through 3 bowls for every 1 bowl that the others ate) while sharing some of their adventures with Shikaku and Shikamaru.

"If half of those are true, I'll shave my head." Shikamaru said after they finished.

"I'll take that bet." Naruto said with a smug grin. A fist hit both their heads. Gaara and Shikaku had their arms raised with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well, we have to go now boys. We'll leave you to your meal." Shikaku said, standing up. Shikamaru stood up as well and left. The three waved as the other two left.

"Well, at least there are some nice adults here." Naruto said happily.

"What would you like this time?" The woman asked Naruto, who had finished his eighth bowl. While the others were working on there third.

"Miso ramen with pork and fish." Naruto said happily.

"Coming right up young man." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, you can call me Ayame." She said with a perky smile.

"Alright Aya-chan, you can call me Naruto." Naruto said with a grin of his own. Ayame paused for a second at the familiar name, but went back to give the orders.

"Geez, you're a lady killer Naruto." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Shut up Gaara. At least I've actually had girls confess to me. All the girls were too afraid of you." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't drag that up again." Gaara said quietly, a blush on his cheeks to rival Hinata's.

"N-Naruto, you've had girls confess?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah, but they were just a bunch of fan girls in the towns we stayed in to train. And a lot of them weren't as nice as you Hinata." Naruto said with a friendly grin, making Hinata blush. Inwardly, she let out a sigh of relief. None of them had loved him like she did.

"Here you go Naruto-kun." She said, setting a large bowl of Ramen in front of him, making him drool. She giggled as Naruto half-shouted "Itadakimasu!"

"So Naruto-kun, I heard you say you and Gaara have been training for the past few years. Did you travel around a lot?" Ayame asked.

"Yup. We traveled all over the place. We've seen a lot of places, and learned techniques and jutsus that are only known in those places, so we have so techniques that no one else knows." Naruto boasted.

"Not to mention Ero-Sensei is very important, so we were allowed to look at some scrolls that even the other ninjas of the lands weren't allowed to look at." Gaara said happily.

"Wow, you two sound very strong. And what about you?" She asked Hinata with a smile.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said nervously.

"Hinata and her Dad are letting us stay with them. I don't have a very good house, and Gaara lives somewhere else, so he's just staying for a while." Naruto explained.

"Ah, well that's sweet." Ayame said with a wide smile, making Hinata blush again. While Naruto finished off his bowl of Ramen, He, Gaara and Hinata talked to Ayame about their training and backgrounds. After he finished the bowl, the group got up, and said goodbye. As they left, Ayame leaned over and whispered quietly in Hinata's ear:

"Good luck."

Hinata gasped and blushed, making Ayame giggle.

"Well where do you guys want to go now?" Naruto asked after they left.

"I don't know anything about this place. Do you guys know anywhere good for sight seeing?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, I know! We could go climb the Hokage Monument! I used to do that all the time when I was little." Naruto said excitedly. The others nodded, and they set off for the Monument. After the very long, uneventful climb to the top, (which took about an hour longer than it usually took Naruto, because Hinata got tired very quickly) Gaara and Hinata gasped as they saw the entire village from the heads of the past Hokages. It was a very breathtaking view. Naruto just smirked.

"Cool, isn't it? I use to come here when I was little to watch the sunset." Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, Naruto, this is pretty nice." Gaara said impressed.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun." Hinata said in an awed voice, staring glassy eyed at the village.

"I'm glad you like it Hina-chan." Naruto said with a wide grin. Hinata didn't even blush.

The three sat down for awhile, and watched the clouds roll lazily by, slowly getting thicker and darker without them noticing, until the sun started to set. Naruto and Hinata laid there in a trance, until Gaara got up and sighed.

"It's getting late you guys. We should go home so that you can rest. Don't forget, you start the Academy tomorrow." He reminded them, making Hinata and Naruto get up.

"Yeah yeah, I remember." Naruto said in an annoyed voice, although he was soon rushing home in excitement.

"I'll never understand him." Gaara said, shaking his head and beginning his walk back with Hinata following behind him.

After the three got home, it had already gotten dark. Naruto and Gaara had gotten ready for bed, Naruto making sure to put his scroll where he could remember to bring it. He had put all of his weapons that he collected over the 4 years of training, along with other scrolls full of Jutsu.

As he got into bed, he heard rain starting to pour on the roof. He sighed, and attempted to fall asleep, but the loud noise of the rain, mixed with his excitement made him restless. He finally drifted off into sleep late at night.

……

When Naruto woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the loud sound of rain from the night before still drilling the roof. He groaned as he got out of bed, and got dressed. In a half-asleep daze, he headed down to the dining hall. He entered to see Neji, Hinata, and her parents all sitting around the table. He took a seat next to Hinata, his eyes only half open, and mumbled

"Good morning."

The Hyuugas all said good morning back, all of them with smirks on their faces, which Naruto didn't notice.

As Naruto began his usual stuffing of his face, he began to wake up.

"So, when do we have to go to the academy?" Naruto asked, as Gaara walked in. He was holding a teddy bear that he'd had since he was little.

"You'll be leaving about an hour from now." Hiashi said with a smile.

"What do I do while they're at school?" Gaara asked as he took a seat between Hinata and Neji.

"Well, you can either attend with them as a guest until you go home, or you can stay here and either train or walk around town." Hiashi explained.

"I think I'll go with them. Naruto's an easier target than most of these training dummies." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Good morning to you too." Naruto said with a glare. The group ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, then Naruto left to take a shower (both Gaara and Hinata had taken one before they had come down.) Once he had finished drying, he grabbed his scroll, slung it around his shoulder, then walked downstairs and saw Gaara and Hinata waiting for him, Hinata with an umbrella in her hand.

They left with Hiashi and Konita waving them off (Neji was already training) and they set off towards the academy through the pouring rain. Hinata opened her umbrella and offered to share it with Naruto.

"No thanks Hinata-chan, I'm good." Naruto said with a smile.

"But, you don't have an umbrella." Hinata pointed out.

"I know. Watch this." Naruto said. He walked out into the rain, and made a few hand signs. Suddenly, a large burst of air erupted from out of nowhere, making a small dome of violently swirling wind both spread over Naruto, and dry him off of the rain that had gotten on him.

"Cool, isn't it? I like this better, cause I can still see the rain." Naruto said with a wide grin at the surprised look on Hinata's face. Gaara on the other hand had a large circle of sand over his head, which he controlled with his powers. Now Hinata felt kind of wimpy with just an umbrella.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, running out into the rain. He stopped after a few steps.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Uh… Which way is the academy?" Naruto asked. Gaara sweat dropped.

"I know how to get there." Gaara said, pulling out a map of Konoha.

"How'd you get that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Hiashi gave it to me. I told him that you didn't really know how a map works, and he gave it to me." Gaara said with a smirk. Naruto pouted childishly.

"Let's go." He said, looking at the map and he started walking.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally got his first glimpse of the academy.

"There it is!" He yelled excitedly, and dashed off towards it, Hinata and Gaara running towards it as well, to get away from the pouring rain. They managed to get inside, where Gaara's sand went back into the gourd that Naruto had kept in his scroll, and Naruto dispelled his jutsu, while Hinata folded her umbrella. They walked around, looking for the room they were supposed to be in, until Gaara stopped in front of a door.

"This is the place Naruto." He said calmly. He opened the door to see that the class was empty, except for a single man, who was wearing a green vest, and had short brown hair tied back into a short ponytail. He was sitting at a desk that was at the front of the room. The room itself was arranged so that the desk were long and connected, so that the only way to get out was by the edges, or by hopping over them. Each row was lower than the one behind it, so that the ones in the back were also the highest, with the teacher's desk at the lowest point in the room. The man who was currently doing what looked like massive amounts of paperwork, looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi Hinata. And these must be the new students. Come in, come in." He said, gesturing them in. They walked up to the desk, taking in the room.

"So you're Naruto, and Gaara, right? I got a message from the Hokage that you'd be joining us." The man said. Naruto and Gaara just nodded.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm Iruka Umino. Just call me Iruka-sensei." He said with a smile, and bowed. Naruto and Gaara bowed back.

"E-Excuse me, uh, Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked,

"Yes Hinata?" Iruka answered.

"Uh, how did you know my name?" She asked. Iruka had a confused look on his face.

"What do you-"

"Oh yeah. We forgot to mention, Hinata… kinda lost her memory." Naruto said, with a nervous chuckle. Iruka sat back down and closed his eyes seriously.

"Hmm… Well this could complicate things. If she's forgotten everything, then she might not be able to pass." Iruka informed them.

"Don't worry about that! Hinata-chan will pick up easy! And I'll help her with anything she needs help with!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Iruka smiled amusedly.

"Alright then, I'm trusting you Naruto. Now then, you can take your seat. Class should be starting soon." Iruka said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. The three bowed, and Naruto and Hinata took a seat in the middle row next to each other. Gaara just went up to the back, and made a platform of sand hover the air, with him sitting cross legged on it. Naruto sweat dropped at this, as students began coming in.

A few minutes later, after everyone had sat down, and Iruka had taken roll call, both Naruto and Gaara had most of the classes attention on them.

"Alright class, as I'm sure you've noticed, we have a few new students. Naruto, Gaara, please come to the front and introduce yourselves."

* * *

Total-Insanity519: Alright, I know that was kind of a crappy ending, but I couldn't think of a better way, so yeah... Thanks for reading!


	12. School Days

Total-Insanity519: Yay! It's time for school! Boy, I never thought I'd ever say that sincerely. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Naruto finally starts his official path towards becoming a ninja!

* * *

As Naruto got up and walked around the desk to the stairs, and Gaara got off of his sand platform, to go down to the front, many whispers broke out all around the room. Naruto and Gaara ignored them all.

"Alright boys, introduce yourselves." Iruka said.

"I'm Gaara. Just Gaara." Gaara said, bowing.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself, bowing with Gaara.

"Alright class, these two are going to be joining us for the last semester of this year. The Hokage has already approved that they've already proven themselves to be at this level. Otherwise, we would have had them sent to the first year. So if any of you are thinking of complaining, then you can take it up with the Hokage." Iruka said.

"Alright boys, you may take your seats." He finished with a smile. Naruto and Gaara both sweat-dropped at his speech. They went back to there seats, and began to listen to Iruka's lectures. At least, Gaara did, but Naruto was already being barraged with whispered questions. One of the kids was a boy with spiky brown hair who greatly resembled a dog, who had a white puppy hanging from his grey jacket.

"So is it true what my sister said? That you and that sand guy have already been in training with a Sannin for four years? My mom says that that's really big, especially for a couple of kids." He said.

"Yeah. It's true. How'd you know? I only told a couple people." Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"My sister walked by that ramen place and she told me later that she heard you guys talking about it." The boy said with a smile.

"Oh. Well anyway, yeah, it's true. And who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. This is Akamaru." He said, indicating the puppy in his jacket.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said happily. After he and Kiba talked for a while, Naruto heard giggling from behind him. He turned around and saw a group of girls who were sitting around a boy with a scowl on his face, and black, raven hair. They were whispering to him, giggling, and asking him questions. The boy didn't even seem to notice them.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's the big shot of the class, good grades, the best at everything he does. He's a cold bastard, and he doesn't care about anyone. He'll even act like you're not there, if you really annoy him." Kiba said with a smirk.

"You mean like that group of fan-girls?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded.

"Interesting."

"Although, that pink-haired girl isn't there. Hmm… I wonder where she is. And that blonde isn't here either. I wonder if they got in another fight." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Fight?" Naruto asked confusedly. Kiba laughed softly.

"I'm talking about the queen fan-girls. Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. They're the bitchiest, sluttiest, girliest, people you will ever meet. They're more obsessed with Sasuke than anyone else, and they've sworn to dismember anyone who gets in the way of their attempts to flirt with him. But it's not like they could. They pack one hell of a punch when they're pissed though. That's how I got these." Kiba said, pulling back his sleeves to show off about a dozen large bruises on his arms.

"Ouch." Naruto flinched.

"And those are nothing. I've got worse ones, but I'm not about to show you where." Kiba said. Naruto cringed.

"Ooh, I can already feel my body aching." He said jokingly. Kiba gave another sharp laugh.

"You're alright Naruto." Kiba said, giving Naruto a punch on the shoulder. At the exact moment that his punch landed, the door to the classroom burst open.

"I'm first!"

The entire class looked to see a girl with pink hair that went to her back, and a girl with long blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail that went down to the small of her back.

"I got in first!"

"Dream on Ino-pig, I was at least half an inch before you."

"Get real, I was first by at least a centimeter."

The two girls ran up the stairs to the back of the room, rushing straight to the chairs by Sasuke, pushing the girls who were already in them out of their seats.

"Hi Sasuke." The pink-haired one, who Naruto took to be Sakura, said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Back off Forehead, he's mine." The blonde said. Naruto knew she must be Ino. The girls glared daggers at each other.

"Girls, you're late." Iruka said from the front.

"Sorry sensei!" The girls said from the back.

"You'll both serve detention with me after school today." Iruka said told them. The girls groaned. Just as Iruka sat down, another girl ran through the door, out of breath, and bent over.

"Sorry that I'm… Late… Iruka-sensei… I woke up late… And got stalled… While I was… Waiting for… Sakura." The girl gasped out. Naruto noticed that she looked a bit like Sakura. She had a slightly more slender frame, and a small face and forehead then Sakura. Also, her pink hair was slightly longer than Sakura's and was tied back in twin-tails with purple bows. And she was wearing a velvet skirt the color of Sakura's shirt, with a Chinese style shirt that was the same shade of pink as her hair, which hugged her thin, but still developed frame.

"You didn't tell me that there were two of them." Naruto told Kiba.

"That's because I don't really know much about the other one. I know that she's Sakura's twin, and that her name's Sakuya. She says that her nickname is Yuri. That's supposed to be because she pretty much only talks to girls, and to go along with the name Sakura." Kiba explained.

"I'm sorry Sakuya, but you'll have to serve detention after school as well. It's only fair." Iruka said with a sigh. Sakuya hung her head.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." She said sadly, and took an open seat near the front.

"Now then, since you girls were late, we'll have to do this again. Boys, if you could." Iruka said, sitting down. Naruto and Gaara stood up and introduced themselves again. After they sat down, Iruka continued his lecture (which no one actually listened to.) After about an hour of talking, the bell rang, and Iruka dismissed them for lunch.

"Sasuke, would you mind eating this bento I made for you?"

"No way, Sasuke's eating mine."

Sasuke ignored them all and walked away.

"Ah crap! I forgot about lunch!" Naruto said, hitting himself.

"T-that's okay Naruto-kun. I made us all bentos." Hinata said, holding up three neatly wrapped boxes.

"Ah, thanks so much Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, taking the one she offered him.

"Yeah, Naruto can't live without lunch. He'd probably pass out sometime during Iruka's lectures." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Actually, that's probably true." Naruto admitted. He opened up his bento to find multiple fancy foods. Just looking at them made him drool.

"Itadakimasu!" He exclaimed and began digging into his lunch. As they ate, Gaara noticed Sasuke looking at them.

After they finished, Naruto decided to go stretch his legs by taking a walk. Before he could leave though, a kunai went flying by his head. He easily caught it.

"Hey, new kid with the blonde hair." Sasuke said from the back.

"What?" Naruto asked, twirling the kunai around his fingers.

"Fight me. Outside, right now."

"Fine." Naruto said, tossing the kunai back to Sasuke. As the two left, a mob of Sasuke-fangirls, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, and the girl named Sakuya followed them. As Naruto stepped out into the rain. He ran through the handsigns that he had made earlier a few times. He suddenly threw his hands upward, and a large dome blasted out, blocking the rain from the entire schoolyard. Sasuke smirked.

"Impressive." He said simply, getting into a fighting stance. Naruto walked across the yard, and got into his own.

"Alright, here are the rules. You each get to use three different Jutsu. Other than that, you can only you Taijutsu and any weapons you have. GO!" Gaara shouted. Sasuke charged, a kunai already in his hand. Naruto smirked as Sasuke attempted to ram the Kunai through him. Naruto sidestepped, and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke used that to propel himself over Naruto, twisting out of his grip, and sending his foot crashing down. Naruto quickly flipped backwards, as Sasuke already recovered by throwing a barrage of Kunai at him. Naruto dodged them all easily, and caught the last one. He charged Sasuke, who was also running towards him, with a kunai in his hand. The two blades caught each other, and the two grappled. After a few seconds, they both leapt back.

"_So I can't beat him with Taijutsu. I'll just use Ninjutsu." _Sasuke thought to himself. He ran through a set of handsigns, and put his hand to his mouth.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A stream of small fireballs shot out of his mouth, towards Naruto. Naruto made a few handsigns, and as the fireballs got near him, he thrust one hand forward, and a stream of air blasted forward, disintegrating the fireballs, but still heading towards Sasuke, who jumped to avoid them. But Naruto smirked, as the stream of air changed directions, and caught him mid-jump. Sasuke felt him self being slammed into a tree by the air. He managed to stand up.

"Not a bad little move there." He said, wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth. He got up, and ran through even more handsigns. As he let go, he pulled his hands away from his body, and in them appeared two Demon Wind Shuriken. He dashed towards Naruto, who yanked his scroll off of his back, and bit his finger, running the blood across the writing. A puff of smoke revealed two katanas that were longer than Naruto's arms. He grabbed them and left the scroll on the ground. As Sasuke threw the giant weapons at him, Naruto put up the Katanas. As soon as the Shuriken hit them, they bounced away as if they were rubber.

"Naruto, that counts as Jutsu." Gaara said.

"Fair enough." He said, twirling them around. And then they vanished. Naruto picked up the scroll and put on his back. Sasuke ran at Naruto, where they exchanged blows at speeds that no one but themselves could see. Naruto finally delivered an uppercut to Sasuke's chin, send him high into the air. As he spun himself around to face the ground, he ran through more handsigns.

"(Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu) Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, and a giant Fireball shot towards Naruto, who was quickly running through handsigns. As he braced himself for the fireball, he thrust his hands forward yet again.

A giant vortex of air blasted out of his hands, acting as a shield from the fireball. As Naruto pushed forward with it, it began to wrap around the fireball. Finally, as Sasuke began to fall, Naruto have a final push, sending the fireball hurtling right at Sasuke, who took the hit, and went flying back. Gaara rushed out as soon as it was over. Sasuke was lying on the ground, still awake, but just breathing hard, and wincing slightly. Naruto also was barely on his feet, exhaustion from using such a large jutsu to avoid another large jutsu starting to hit him. Kiba and Hinata ran out to Naruto, while Sakura, Ino, and the other fangirls swarmed the near-unconscious Sasuke. Sakuya didn't even run out.

"Naruto, that was awesome! No ones ever been able to do that to Sasuke before!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Heh. It wasn't that hard." Naruto said tiredly.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Although, someone better go save Sasuke from his fangirls." Naruto said.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"How could someone do this to my Sasuke-kun?"

"He must have cheated! Sasuke-kun could never be beaten like that!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke grunted. Naruto slowly stood up, wobbled a bit, but steadied himself and walked over to Sasuke.

"You okay?" He asked, extending his arm. Sasuke took it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just never taken one of those full on before." He said quietly, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess I kinda got carried away. You're a good opponent." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke gave a small smile of his own.

"Hey Naruto, let's get in before your big air dome thing wears out!" Kiba called, walking inside. Naruto nodded, and walked in with Sasuke, who had his normal mob of girls behind him. Although Naruto now also had his own small group of girls behind him.

……

"Hey Shikamaru! You should've seen that fight! Sasuke was like 'blow! Bam pow wham! But then Naruto was all, 'Ka-FOOSH! And Sasuke went all voom! And-'

"Chouji, I'm trying to sleep before class starts." Shikamaru said lazily. Chouji took a few chips and gobbled them down.

"Aw man." He said disappointedly, as the class walked in.

Iruka's head turned as he saw Naruto and Sasuke walked in battered and bruised.

"I don't even want to know." He said casually.

……

As Naruto stuffed his face, and the rain started to let up outside, Hiashi looked up at him.

"So you guys, how was your first day at the academy?" Hiashi asked over dinner.

"Oh, you know, nothing special."

* * *

Total-Insanity519: Alright, so I introduced the people! I know Sakuya was kind of random, but I'll explain more about her in later chapters (just incase you didn't read the description, she's Sakura's twin. GO READ IT!

Thanks!


	13. New Developments

Total-Insanity519: Heya people! I'm back with the 13th chapter of Heroes and Legends (at 10:22 at night.) I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't forget to review if you do!

* * *

The morning after Naruto's fight with Sasuke, he could feel his body aching. When he got up, he winced a little.

"Ah! I think I got hurt more than I thought yesterday. Ow! Man that burns." Naruto said, rotating his shoulders and stretching his limbs, just like he always did in the morning. He got up, and put on his clothes (carefully, so that they didn't agitate his injuries.) and left. He headed for the bathroom, intending on taking a nice hot shower. He opened the door, and a very embarrassing scene met his eyes. As he opened the door, he saw Hinata, standing there, bent over, her hands on her clothes that were in a pile around her feet, her back to Naruto, and her butt totally exposed, along with a glimpse of her vagina. Her head popped up, and she turned around, exposing her entire body to Naruto. When her eyes met Naruto's there was a moment of shocked silence. Both of their faces were quickly getting deeper shades of red, almost as if having a contest to see who was more embarrassed. After about ten seconds, Hinata started.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She half-yelled, half-gasped, trying to use her hands to cover her decency. Naruto started and started quickly reapeating "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!" To Hinata as he quickly slammed the door shut, running back to his room to let his pounding heart slow back down. He felt close to fainting from all the blood in his face. Now he knew how Hinata must feel. He noticed her blushing more often then was normal.

"Ah man! I just had to do that! I should've known she would be in there in the morning." He said to himself. He began He slowly made his way back to the bathroom. He put his back on the wall, took a breath, and, knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything.

"H-Hinata-chan?" He called hesitantly. He still didn't hear anything.

"Are you okay in there, Hinata-chan?" He asked through the door. Still no answer. He decided against his better judgment and opened the door. He peered inside to make sure she was okay. He saw her passed out on the floor, her blush still on her face. Although he still went in, because she had managed to wrap a towel around herself before passing out (although when she'd fallen, it shifted so that it barely managed to cover her innocence.)

He went in, trying his best to avoid staring at her mostly naked body, and picked her up bridal style, intending to carry her back to her room. As he picked her up, the towel fell off her body, exposing her body, which was now in Naruto's arms. Naruto's blush had returned in full force. As he put her down, trying to get the towel over her again. Her eyes fluttered open. Both of their eyes froze. Naruto was posed with the towel in his hands, which he was trying to put back on Hinata's body. But Naruto knew that wasn't how Hinata was seeing it.

Hinata let out a small scream, and passed out again. Naruto sweat-dropped at this, and mentally scolded himself. At that moment, Gaara walked in. He stopped at the scene before him. Both Naruto and Gaara stayed stock still, just like Naruto and Hinata had in their meeting earlier. After a few moments, Gaara's look of surprise, turned to an evil grin. He backed up, grabbing the door handle. Before he closed it, he said "Naruto, you pervert. I didn't know you were that desperate for a glimpse."

Naruto couldn't respond before Gaara left.

"Damn it. Today is turning out to be a _very_ bad day."

Naruto quickly put the towel back on Hinata, and ran quickly back to her room. The door was still open, so he went in, dropped her on her bed, and left quickly, before she woke up again. He ran to the bathroom, knocked, and rushed in, hoping to get a quick shower before breakfast. He closed the door, made sure no one was in the bathroom, and started the shower. He sighed in relief, and removed his clothes. That's when he noticed Hinata's clothes still in a pile on the floor. He blushed, but stepped into the now hot shower water.

……

After he stepped out, he toweled himself dry, and stepped back into his clothes. He opened the door, and headed down to the breakfast hall. There he saw Hinata with a large blush still on her face, just staring at her food with her eyes wide open, and Gaara, who had a near empty plate, and a smug smirk on his face. They both looked up as Naruto entered, but Hinata instantly went back to staring at her food. Naruto sat between them, Gaara smirking at him, and Hinata avoiding his constant glances. It was a very awkward breakfast for the two of them, but they both managed to finish their breakfasts, before they all got up and left with a goodbye to Hiashi and Neji, to go to the Academy.

On the way there, Gaara said suddenly that he wanted to check something at the school, and ran off, leaving a very embarrassed Hinata and Naruto alone. They didn't look at each other for awhile, before Naruto tried to apologize.

"Um, Hinata-chan, are you… okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"U-Uh, Yes!" Hinata said in a high-pitched voice, barely managing to get it out. It was easy, even for Naruto, to tell that she was still really embarrassed.

"L-Look, Hinata-chan, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to walk in, or anything that happened after. And, I was just trying to put the towel back on! I wasn't doing anything else! I promise!" Naruto explain quickly. Hinata actually grinned a little at Naruto's loud apologies.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun. I know you didn't mean anything to happen." Hinata said with a large blush, but a smile still on her face.

"No! I need to do something to make it up to you. That was something really bad I did, even it was an accident. What do you want me to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything, just name it." Naruto said vehemently. Hinata could tell he was really guilty about it all. Just knowing that made her feel good.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun. I-I really don't need anything." Hinata said quickly, waving her hands.

"No. I have to make up for it, or else I'll have to keep getting mad at myself. Just say anything, I'll do it. Really, I'll do anything, anything at all." Naruto kept repeating. Hinata wished he would stop. Fantasies had been swimming through her head ever since she had found herself in her room, after Naruto had seen her naked. Twice. Just thinking of it made her blush, but not as much as the fantasies that her perverted side created. Naruto's offer made her think of all sorts of ways to make those fantasies come true.

"No really, Naruto. I couldn't make you do anything." Hinata said, trying to push back the perverted thoughts.

"No, I'll find some way to make it up to you. Hmmm…" He went off into a deep thought. Hinata gave up on trying to make him change his mind. Naruto was relentless in his attempts to make people happy, even if they weren't very good attempts in the first place. Gaara rejoined them as they entered the Academy. He began having a whispered conversation with Naruto.

"So how did your morning go?" He asked with a grin.

"As if you didn't know you ass hole." Naruto whispered angrily. Gaara snickered.

"So how was it? Did she look good without any clothes on?"

"Would you shut up you stupid browless pervert." Naruto said angrily, punching Gaara hard.

"You know I don't like that being brought up!" Gaara said angrily.

"And you should've known not to bring up this morning you bastard." Naruto said with a glare.

"What are you two talking about?" Hinata asked suddenly, wondering what the two were talking so angrily about.

"Oh, just about how Gaara's eyebrows went missing." Naruto said with a smirk.

"How did that happen?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Don't you dare tell her." Gaara said threateningly.

"While we were practicing beginner Fire Jutsu in our first year of training…"

"Don't you dare tell her!"

"Genius over here accidentally made a wrong Handsign, and ended up burning his own eyebrows off." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah." Gaara said quietly, his eyes on the floor. Hinata giggled. As soon as they entered the classroom, both Naruto, and surprisingly, Hinata, were approached by a small crowd of girls. Gaara hung his head.

"Damn him."

Gaara went back to his corner in the back, and got on his sand cloud, and began meditating.

"So Naruto-kun, how did you get so strong?"

"Why did you decide to come here to become a ninja?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto just looked at the crowd of girls, who were all trying to hug him, or hold his hand, or staring at him, fluttering their eye lashes. He didn't have a clue how to respond to any of the questions. Luckily, he was saved by Kiba. As the two friends took their seats, Naruto started talking.

"Thanks a lot Kiba. I have no idea what to do when girls attack me like that. Although I thought I'd be use to it by now." Naruto said sadly.

"What do you mean? Have you had girls on you like that before?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Yeah. When we were traveling with Ero-sensei, he'd always have girls around. Which attracted girls our age, and they got all gaga over me and Gaara, for who knows what reasons." Naruto explained. Although he wouldn't say it, Kiba knew exactly why the girls liked them the way they did. If truth be told, a powerful ninja, well sculpted bodies from training, the perfect way Naruto treated _everyone_. Yes, Kiba could easily see what the girls saw in Naruto.

"Naruto, if I were you, I'd take advantage of that. Most guys would kill for your position. If I had girls all over me like that, I'd be enjoying it a lot." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Why would I enjoy girls smothering me like that? I don't even know them." Naruto asked innocently. Kiba face-palmed.

"You're hopeless Naruto."

While this happened, Hinata had a slightly easier time with her group of girls. Some of them were only talking to her because of her obvious closeness to Naruto, and some seemed sincerely interested in Hinata herself.

"So is it true you live with Naruto-kun and Gaara?"

"I heard that the Hyuuga's are really strong. I bet you are too."

"Are you and Naruto-kun going out?"

"Do you want to come over to my house later?"

"Have you ever gotten intimate with anyone?"

Hinata blushed crimson at this last question. She stuttered out a bunch of garbled words, trying to answer the questions, but failing. She was very luckily saved, by none other than Sakuya.

"Hey hey! Break it up you guys! Can't you see you're just making her uncomfortable!" Sakuya said in a loud voice, waving away all the girls (and the few boys) that had gathered around her.

After most of the crowd had cleared away, minus the few girls that Sakuya knew, Sakuya turned to talk to Hinata.

"Are you okay? They didn't scare you too bad, did you?" She said with a large, kind smile, holding out her hand to shake Hinata's. Hinata took it, and thanked her.

"U-Uh, thank you very much." She said politely.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me. Just helping out a friend." She said happily, making Hinata blush.

"Aww, you're cute when you blush like that." Sakuya said in a girly voice, making Hinata's blush deepen.

"P-Please, stop. That's embarrassing." Hinata said, with a small smile.

"Sorry, but I can't help it with people like you. So, what was your name again?" She asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga. And yours?"

"Sakuya Haruno. So Hinata-chan, you can sit by me today." Sakuya said in her happy, girlish voice, grabbing Hinata's arm and half-dragging her to two open seats near the back of the class. They were the last two on the right side of the back row to be exact, where it was hard for the teacher to keep an eye on them, so they could talk more, without being interrupted. And talk they did. While Kiba and Naruto talked, Sakuya and Hinata also got to know each other (well, Sakuya did most of the talking, but she would often try to get Hinata to speak up, making sure she knew some stuff about Hinata as well.

After class was over, Naruto stood up, waved goodbye, and walked over to Hinata, who was talking with Sakuya by the door.

"Ready to go Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile. Hinata smiled back at him. Sakuya however, sent a glare at him. Naruto noticed that, and asked nervously, "So, who's your friend, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, this is Sakuya-chan. I met her this morning, and she's really nice." Hinata said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said politely, extending his hand. Sakuya took it, and she shook his hand, with a grip that could break the hands of those with weaker bones. Naruto shook his hand as she let go, but continued to smile. Gaara joined them after that.

"Alright Sakuya-chan, we have to go." Hinata said with a smile.

"Okay. Oh, is it okay if you come over to my house tomorrow?" Sakuya asked excitedly.

"U-Um…" Hinata didn't know how to respond. Naruto gently nudged her.

"U-Um, I'll ask my father if it's okay." Hinata told her.

"Okay!" Sakuya said, walking over to Sakura, who was still doting over Sasuke.

……

"So, our plans for the infiltration of Konoha are going smoothly I assume?"

"Yes My Lord. We'll be ready soon."

"Good, good. When we have Gaara back, it will only be a matter of time before it starts."

"Is there anything else I can get you, Master?"

"No. I am fine."

"Very good sir."

As the servant left the darkened room, the other figure chuckled softly to himself.

"Yes… It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Total-Insanity519: Well, that's the end of chapter 13! Now I have to get off to let my mom back on her computer. See you tomorrow!


End file.
